


Penumbra

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Summary: It's been years since Yhwach's defeat and peace is finally returning to the Soul Society. Renji took the leap and proposed to Rukia. Yoruichi was allowed to return to the Seireitei and retake her place as Commander of the Stealth Corps.All is well, at least for everyone except Rukia. She's nowhere to be found and her fiance is beginning to get worried.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Waning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon divergent series I'm experimenting with. The story revolves around an OC I thought up ages ago and through rewatching Bleach, am finding the creativity to create a story for. This is my first real attempt at something chapter based, so I'm open to any and all constructive criticism.

Winter in the Seireitei was arguably even more frigid than it was in the real world. The chilling air seeping into every crack and crevice, freezing the citizens to the bone. Lower districts suffered the most, its poor residents struggling to keep warm. Huddling together like penguins to stave off frostbite and lost toes. And years of enduring it as a boy left a bad taste in one Renji Abarai’s mouth.

The restless lieutenant walked silently through the upper echelons of the Seireitei, Zabimaru tout by his side. His stride long and somber as he moved through the fortunate streets. The posh smiles of other souls sickening him to some degree. Their whisperings and hushed voices undoubtedly about him. The lieutenant adjusted his heavy cloak so he could avoid meeting their gaze. Renji had been to and seen hell, while these people hid and scattered like roaches. But he would ultimately pay their judgement no mind. After all, he had a more pressing concern; like finding his fiancee.

At long last, the shinigami reached his destination: The Shihouin estate.

Its gates opened before him, grandiose as always. A slew of servants filed out, forming symmetrically at the edge of the path. The respectfully bowed toward him, a Noble formality he'd come to hate. The head servant, a woman who’s name he hadn’t bothered to remember, guided him inside to meet her mistress. Renji followed the diminutive woman inside to a decadent living room where an old friend sat lazily.

“Mistress, you have a guest.” the servant spoke.

Yoruichi looked up to see who had interrupted her midday snacking, only to see Renji give off his familiar scowl. The reinstated head of the Shihouin clan fired back with a coy smile, then continued to nibble on a pocky stick. 

With a wave of her hand, the attendant left the room, leaving Renji and her alone.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Sit.” Yoruichi coaxed “You are my guest, no?”

With a heavy sigh, Renji waltzed over, propping his zanpakuto against an adjacent pillar. He removed his thick cloak, laying it beside him as he made himself comfortable. Yoruichi’s sofa was soft, almost too soft as he felt his body sink into the cushions. In an attempt to start the conversation, Yoruichi pointed the open pocky box in Renji’s direction.

“Want one?” She asked with a purr. 

“Where is Rukia?” Renji barked.

“Wow, straight to the point. Oh well, more for me.”

“Yoruichi…”

The Lieutenant eyes spoke volumes. He clearly wasn't in the mood for games. The Shihouin head rolled her eyes at his seriousness, laying her beloved snack on a nearby table. She refined her posture, crossed one leg over the other as she often did and spoke truthfully.

“I haven’t seen her in weeks, Renji. No one has.” Yoruichi answered his looming question.

Renji then slouched down, angrily muttering profanities to himself. Anyone could see he was distraught; he’d proposed to Rukia a mere 3 months ago. Now she just drops off the face of the Soul Society without telling anyone. Not Byakuya or any of the other captains, Not Kisuke or Yoruichi, and certainly not him. His only clue was a note reading 'don't look for me'. It was mind-numbingly frustrating to say the least.

Renji was so deep in thought, he hadn’t noticed Yoruichi scoot beside him. The forlorn Shinigami only broke his trance when she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Renji, I’m sure she’s fine.”

“But what if she’s been kidnapped?! What if she needs my help and I’m just sitting on my ass doing nothing?!”

“Renji… You, Rukia and Ichigo have faced down every person that has threatened the Soul Society. There’s no one left strong enough to even pose a challenge. Yhwach is gone. The Wandenreich are gone. So stop fussing over her safety. Rukia probably just needs some time for herself. And.. if that’s the case, she‘ll come back.”

The Shihouin Head’s words just barely set him at ease. With a quick jolt, he rose from his seat, fists clenched tight. The worry on his face or his heart hadn’t diminished as much as she had wanted. Slightly defeated, he made his way for the gate.

“Sorry but I can’t stay. It was good to see you, Lady Shihouin.”

An obvious and poor attempt to jab at her. At least he was trying.

“Have you talked to Ichigo yet?” Yoruichi asked curiously.

“No, but I’m headed to Karakura next.”

“Okay… stay safe.”

A nod was all she got in response. She walked him out; all the while surrounded by her entourage of servants and attendants. The lot of them bowed diligently as the lieutenant wearily made his way off the estate. As the old friends waved each other off, the gates cut off their view of one another. 

Her many servants dispersed, leaving her to saunter back to enjoy the rest of her snacks. Before she could even take off her sandals however, a voice came from beyond the foyer.

“Is he gone?” the diminutive voice asked.

“Yes. He is.” Yoruichi responded.

“Good.” 

The owner of the little voice traipsed out of the darkness. Illuminated by the light of the afternoon, a very nervous and also very pregnant Rukia met eyes with her confidant. A disappointed Yoruichi crossed her arms at the expecting mother. Rukia smiled timidly only to wince in pain, grabbing hold of her ever-growing baby bump. The Flash goddess was by her friend’s side in the blink of an eye, fearing the worst.

"Are you okay?" Yoruichi frantically asked, helping Rukia maintain her balance.

“Yoruichi, stop. I’m fine… really. She just kicked.” Rukia explained, trying to calm her old friend.

“Wait. She?” She exclaimed in bewilderment.

“Mhmmm. Isane said it was a girl. Here, Wanna feel?”

Rukia calmly guided her friend’s hand to the spot her little one had made herself known. Yoruichi pressed her palm gently over Rukia’s stomach; to feel a tiny foot press back. The moment was precious, the both of them nearly began to cry. Using what strength they had, they forced it into a teary eyed chuckle instead.

“Alright, no more fooling around. You should be resting Okaa-chan.” Yoruichi chided.

Rukia chuckled, rolling her eyes as they walked back to the guest room she’d been secretly staying in. But the manner of Renji’s visit had both of them troubled. Renji did love her enough to go looking for her, but how long until Ichigo came looking as well? He was Ichigo after all. Nothing on heaven and earth could stop him once he was invested in something. As Rukia pondered, Yoruichi had some questions of her own.

“Do you plan on telling Ichigo about his child?” She asked, her voice solemn and rigid.

Rukia looked up into her friend’s golden eyes “I don’t know if I can…”

“Well, one of these days, you’re not gonna have a choice.” Yoruichi once again lectured.

“I kno-”

“Do you? Rukia, I’ve lied to everyone I could for you. Hidden you away from your family, friends and your fiance. All so you could keep Ichigo’s child. Do you really understand the ramifications of what you’re doing.”

Caught in her frustration, Yoruichi hadn’t realized Rukia had become to cry. Tears streamed from the expectant mother’s eyes as she slumped to her knees. She buried her swelling eyes into her palms. The petite woman continually wiped at her cheeks, only for more tears to take their place. Knowing she’d said too much too soon, Yoruichi comforted her as best she could.

“Rukia, I’m sorry. That was exce-”

“No… you’re right. You’re absolutely right. I’ve asked so much of you. All for the sake of my child that I'm not even sure I'll get to see grow up. Yet I can't bring myself to get rid of it because it’s the only proof I have that he loved me.”

The small woman continued to bawl in the middle of the hallway, the noise of her sobs echoing off the walls. The deafening silence of the manor made Rukia’s sobs even more poignant. Yoruichi had fully embraced her by this point, stroking her hair to help calm her. Rukia’s relationship with Kurosaki had always raised Yoruichi’s attention, but she never would’ve guessed how far they went. That this whole fiasco was a sign; a sign Rukia was still hopelessly in love with Ichigo. Even though her child would likely never know her parents, Rukia had every intention of bringing her to term. A resolve Yoruichi would have to match.

“Okay. As your friend, I will help you through this. No matter what. But I do have one last question. Why haven’t called off your engagement? Or talked to Byakuya?”

“Because I’d be disowned. What future would my daughter have then?”

“Ichigo would take you in. I’m sure he would.”

“I’m not so sure. We haven’t spoken since… well, y’know. And if I suddenly went back with our child my arms. There’s no telling how he would react. Not to mention his engagement...”

Rukia had been plagued by uncertainty ever since Isane did her ultrasound. Every question her mind created led to more stress. Stress that threatened both her daughter and her. So Rukia had stopped thinking about it altogether. And it showed.

The elder shinigami doled out a heavy sigh, unsure of what to be more baffled by; that fact she willingly let herself get caught in this debacle or Rukia’s surprising lack of a plan. Well she’d already come this far with Rukia, she would have to see it through to the end.

“Oh dear, what did I do to deserve this.”


	2. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Rukia's risks has come to this. Her secret love child is almost here and she isn't sure what will happen after.

“Yoruichi? Where are we goi- ARGHhh!” Rukia’s voice stifled in pain.

“To a lower hall where no one will hear you. ” Her old friend comforted her, “Isane is already waiting for us.”

The head of the Shihouin guided Rukia as she stumbled down the many stairs. Trying to maintain her footing as her contractions got worse; the pain numbing her thoughts. The child within her womb threatening to pop out at any given moment. Tears from every emotion streamed down her cheeks.

As they reached the bottom, they could hear the Captain of the fourth division calling out from the other end of a short hallway. Soon enough, a voice became a silhouette as Isane rushed to Rukia’s side. Momentarily overjoyed, Rukia attempted to call out to her only other confidant in this whole matter. Only to be scorned by another contraction…

“Rukia! Don’t speak.” Isane reprimanded as she took the tiny woman’s shoulder. “Come this way.”

The two acting captains guided Rukia into a large room Isane had preemptively prepared beforehand. A soft futon, a slew of blankets and towels, a basin of warm water and other equipment Isane brought just in case. They quickly moved to lay the mother-to-be down on the futon. By this point, Rukia’s robe and skin were slack with sweat as she clutched her stomach.

“How far apart are the contractions, Yoruichi?” The Fourth Division Captain asked calmly.

“Less than 5 minutes now.” Yoruichi panickedly declared “Is there time for an epidural?”

“No, She’s too far along now.” Isane said woefully “Alright. Once we get her settled, I’ll check how dilated she is. For now Yoruichi, do anything you can to comfort her.”

The shihouin head nodded in agreement as they laid down Rukia onto the futon. The small woman moaned in relief as the pressure on her feet subsided. Using a pillow to keep her propped up, Isane checked for any sign of crowning, while Yoruichi dampened a small towel. Rukia had little strength to complain as her old friend wiped down her clammy skin. A half-hearted smile was all she could manage, a gesture Yoruichi returned.

“Okay, Rukia. You’re almost fully dilated now. Every time you feel a contraction come, I want you to push as best as you can.” Isane instructed.

And so Rukia did. The contractions came in short waves, as did the pain. It was mind-numbing; Sharp, cascading and nonstop for almost two minutes. Only given small reprieves in between. Unfortunately, there wasn’t any way for either captain to help soothe her agony. Yoruichi could at most just hold her hand and massage her back. Though she was beginning to lose feeling while Rukia crushed it.

“You’re doing wonderfully.” Yoruichi encouraged through gritted teeth.

“I CAN SEE HER! She’s crowning!” Isane exclaimed “Okay, Rukia. I need you to push as hard as you can.”

At her wit’s end, Rukia did as Isane asked, pushing as hard as her body would allow. Her screams filled the room, echoing off the walls and ceiling. It wasn’t until she heard the faint cries of her newborn that brought her gaze forward. And what she saw made her cry tears of joy.

Isane held her daughter in her hands. By the Soul king, she was so small. Her little one continued to cry as Isane delicately placed her on Rukia’s stomach. The new mother marvelled at the soul she created; her tears refusing to stop. Even Isane could help tearing up at the sight. The makeshift nursemaid searched for the softest towel she had.

“Here, let me get her cleaned up.”

Yoruichi nuzzled her head against Rukia’s, her eyes tearing as well, “You did it, Rukia.”

The child calmed for a moment as Isane wiped off the fluid with a cloth. Rukia watched on as her daughter was wiped down head to toe. Every little whimper made her heart flutter. What really made her gasp was her daughter’s hair: Bright Orange. Just like him.

After Isane finished, she reached into her belongings, pulling out a pair of umbilical scissors.

“Yoruichi, would you like to do the honours?” Isane asked, pointing them in her direction.

“If it’s okay with Rukia.” The shihouin head muttered before she felt a tug at her sleeve.

“Of course it is. Yoruichi, you’ve been with me through everything.” Rukia reassured “It only makes sense you’d get to do it.”

And with that, Yoruichi took the scissors. A light snip and the little one was free of her tether. Not one second later, she’d begun to cry yet again.

“Alright, Rukia. Your placenta shouldn’t be too far behind. Focus on pushing it out and I’ll get your daughter bundled up and weighed in the meantime.”

Rukia was barely even listening, too focused on her bundle of joy. The new mother nodded autonomously without any real comprehension. At least until another contraction broke her trance. Fortunately, it was significantly more mild than the ones before it. In a moment’s notice, it was all over. The placenta was out and Isane had just finished weighing her baby.

“5 pounds, 6 ounces.” Isane noted as she swaddled the newborn.

“So small…” Yoruichi gushed.

The Captain of Squad four sought to reunite mother and daughter as fast as possible. Triple checking the swaddle, Isane carefully placed the child into the all too eager arms of her mother. Rukia held her close, at a complete loss for words.

She was so… so _Perfect_.

The babe she held looked so much like her father. She had his face, his hair and somehow even his scowl. Rukia couldn’t resist twirling her fingers through the gorgeous bright orange locks. The child, not even ten minutes old, instinctively smiled at her mother’s touch; prompting Rukia to shower her in kisses. Yoruichi and Isane nudged close so they could share in Rukia’s joy.

“Have you thought of a name for her?” asked Yoruichi, her eyes transfixed on the newborn.

“Yes, I have… Katsumi. Written as ‘Victorious beauty’.” Rukia declared.

“Katsumi. It’s perfect.” Isane noted.

Katsumi seemed to enjoy her name too, smiling brightly. But as precious as this moment was, an overwhelming sense of sorrow grew in Rukia’s heart. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life seeing Katsumi grow up strong and happy. Nothing more than to have Ichigo be with her and their child. But Rukia knew that it was a dream, a dream now well and out of reach. Through a choked voice, Rukia turned to Yoruichi.

“Yoruichi… promise me you’ll protect her. Raise and love her as if she was yours.”

The Captain of squad two took Rukia’s shaking hand in her own and swore, “I swear. As a captain and your friend, I promise to take care of her with all of my strength.”

Rukia’s eyes returned back to Katsumi and a whisper passed her lips, “Thank you…”

As her child slept peacefully in her embrace, Rukia contemplated on her daughter’s future. Would she join the 13 Court Guard Squads? If so which Squad? Squad 2 perhaps? Yoruichi was commander of the Stealth Corps after all. Maybe even Squad 13 once she ascended to the rank of Captain. But more importantly, would Katsumi ever meet Ichigo? Would she ever get to hear Katsumi call her ‘Mom’? The further Rukia thought about it, the more it tugged at her heartstrings.

She may have given up her part in Katsumi’s future but…

At least she had right now and that was enough.

“Rukia?”

“Hmmm?” Rukia broke her gaze and met Isane’s.

“Why the name Katsumi?” She asked curiously.

“Well… because by all accounts, she shouldn’t even exist. And yet here she is. Alive and more beautiful than I ever could’ve imagined. Katsumi… _My Katsumi_.”

She held her daughter to her heart, feeling her miniscule breaths against her skin. Rukia could take no more, beginning to weep softly. Sensing her mother’s anguish, Katsumi burst into a fit as well. Rukia wished for today to never end, to spare her the grief of having to give her precious little one away.

Isane could do nothing but look on as the mother cradled her daughter for what would likely be the first and last time. The scene broke Isane’s heart, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away. Not until she felt a tug at her shoulder. The captain raised her head and met Yoruichi’s glare, her eyes as sober as hers.

“Let’s give them some time…” she said with a whisper.

Isane gave a brief but assured nod, then followed Yoruichi out of the room. Although, even after they closed the door behind them, the weeps still pierced through.

Just a while longer they both thought.

Just a little while longer.


	3. Split Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia must part with her beloved firstborn and return to the life she'd put on hold. Though it tears at part of her soul to do so.

Rukia was gifted two precious days with Katsumi after giving birth. A mere 48 hours may not seem like much, but they were everything to the new mother. No matter how tired her arms got, she never let go of her daughter. Every smile, every whimper, every little thing the newborn did sent her mother’s heart aflutter. It took an hour of convincing to finally let Isane and Yoruichi have the chance to hold her. And when they did, they understood why.

As Katsumi snoozed in her aunties’ arms, neither of the two captains could find the words to express themselves. The little one was an angel. An angel that would tug at your hair at any given opportunity, but an angel nonetheless. Fortunately, the Seireitei was a quieter place since the Quincy war ended, meaning Isane and Yoruichi had no better place to be than here.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

Rukia’s body had more or less healed and her swelling had come down to a point she could get away with. It was time for her to resume her life as a Shinigami. And though every fiber of her being screamed at her not to, she must leave Katsumi with Yoruichi. Isane had gone through the liberty of fetching Rukia’s shihakusho so hopefully nobody would get too suspicious. In the midst of changing, Rukia had nearly forgotten how to put the thing on, prompting Yoruichi to help her.

But upon finishing, Rukia couldn’t keep herself from tearing up. The pain in her heart was unbearable, regardless of it was for the best. The Lady of the Shihouin led her to a secluded back entrance of the manor; out of the way of prying eyes. Katsumi still bundled up in her arms, Rukia tentatively approached the door. Her breaths shaky as well as her arms, Rukia felt a hand on her shoulder. Yoruichi stared back at her, golden eyes as forlorn as her own.

With a deep sigh, Rukia caressed the sleeping newborn, tighter than she ever had before. This was it, the last time she would ever have any role in Katsumi’s life. She delicately placed her child in Yoruichi’s embrace and kissed her forehead.

“I Love You…” Rukia whispered, but couldn’t see Katsumi smile as she turned away.

A hand raised to her mouth to stifle her sobs, Rukia vanished into the night.

* * *

“LORD BYAKUYA!!”

The master of House Kuchiki looked up from his notes to see where all the fuss was about. A lone attendant of his family came barreling through the door, nearly breaking it in the process. Byakuya shook his head at the young man’s stupendous lack of grace. The attendant panted heavily, trying to regain his breath after his sprint. However, his master was in no mood for such tomfoolery. His grip found his zanpakuto and pointed at the young man’s throat.

“Do you have a reason for barging into my quarters at this ungodly hour?” Byakuya interrogated.

The attendant whimpered in fear “A thousand pardons my lord, but there is something you must know.”

“Well, spit it out.” he threatened.

“It’s Lady Rukia… She’s returned.” The attendant answered, his forehead slack with sweat.

Byakuya’s eyes widened with surprise, resheathing Senbonzakura instantly. He pushed the poor young man out of the way, making a hurried march out of his office. He made his way through the winding halls of his estate, trying hard not to flash step through any walls. At last, he reached the courtyard just beyond the front door and stood before him was indeed Rukia. Byakuya slowly walked towards her, the gravel crunching beneath his feet as he made sure he wasn’t dreaming. Byakuya stopped mere feet away while Rukia gave him a reassuring smile.

“Brother. I’m home.” Rukia announced just loud enough for only him to hear.

Without even thinking, Byakuya embraced his adoptive sister, catching her off guard. The diminutive woman took a moment to process what was even happening before it clicked. She returned his embrace as he began to stroke her hair. He half-heartedly pulled away to look at her once again.

“Where on earth have you been? After so long, I had begun to fear you were dead.”

“I know… I’m sorry brother. I should’ve notified you about where I was going…” Rukia admitted. “After Renji proposed, I needed some time to think.”

“Four months without any contact is pushing it a bit, don’t you think?” Byakuya chided.

Rukia’s eyes drooped to the floor “It’s been… turbulent for me to say the least.”

A smirk bloomed on her older brother’s face. Unlike his normally stoic demeanor, Byakuya was acting surprisingly animated; a notion that warmed her heart. He did care, even if his pride suppressed it most of the time. The head of the kuchiki led her inside, ready to give her a proper welcome.

“Would you care for something to eat?”

“Yes, Please.” Rukia beamed, practically starving after the past two days.

“Alright. I’ll notify Abarai in the morning. For now, just get some rest. You look unwell.”

Rukia swallowed a lump in her throat as her brother guided back inside. It felt like forever since she’d been here; her own home seemed so alien, so foreign. It was fairly normal for the manor to be relatively quiet, but this. This emptiness felt like it would consume her. She reckoned it would never feel the same way again; not without Katsumi. It took much of Rukia’s remaining strength to keep her hands from shaking, praying Byakuya wouldn’t ask questions.

Fortunately, Byakuya was preoccupied with getting one of the cooks to make her something to eat. His concern helped take her mind off things, at least for the moment. After just barely managing to stomach her meal, Rukia excused herself to her room to hopefully get some sleep.

But as soon as she slipped between the covers, her emotions all came flying back at her at once. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her pillow. Her heart ached so horribly, she grew tempted to rip out of her chest. Penance or not, this was slowly becoming too much to bear. Rukia’s pending marriage was no comfort either. She did love Renji, but not in the way he loved her.

Her eyelids grew heavy, mental and physical exhaustion catching with her. It wouldn’t be until late next morning she would awaken to the sound of a familiar voice.

“RUKIAAAA!!”

Before Rukia even had time to rub her eyes, Renji came barrelling inside without any regard for privacy. His arms entangled themselves around her petite frame alongside deep breaths. Two unavoidable and smothering hugs in pretty much the same day. Lovely. Still groggy from twelve hours of sleep, Rukia barely had the strength to let him know he was crushing her.

“Renji, you idiot. Let up already.” was all she could muster.

Loosening his grip revealed to her the tears forming in his eyes. Bumbling fool.

“Forgive me. I’m just... glad to see you’re okay. I mean, where the hell have you been? No note or anything for months. I mean what were you thinking?”

“RENJI.” She placed a hand to his cheek, appreciative of his fretting.

“Sorry.” he whispered.

“Don’t be. I know I should have said something, but I really need some time to think…” Rukia explained, being intentionally vague.

“But where did you go?” her fiance pressed “Even Kisuke didn’t know where you were.”

“Because I asked him not to look for me.” Rukia frowned as the white lie passed her lips.

Kisuke had only found out about her pregnancy by sheer happenstance, and she swore him to secrecy. Damn near threatened to kill him if he didn’t maintain her facade. Lucky for Rukia, Kisuke was well acquainted with keeping secrets. Even more lucky that Renji was an idiot.

“Well.. I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. You’re here now, safe and sound.” Renji breathed, his voice filled with relief.

Renji resumed his embrace, a notion Rukia mirrored. If only to hide away her fervent anguish. This was the path she chose; a path of lies. She hated it, hated herself, but there was no going back from here.

* * *

Two months after Rukia returned to the Kuchiki estate, she married Renji and he was absorbed into her house. It was a magnificent affair, the guest list being all of the Gotei 13. Many tears were shed; a true blessing after the accursed Quincy war.

Booze and enough food to stuff everyone in the thirteen court guard squads. The noble house of Kuchiki spared no expense. Renji had cleaned up fairly nicely, but he was nothing in comparison to his wife.

Rukia looked divine, no soul in the Seireitei could argue differently. In any other circumstance, this would have been the happiest day of her life. But she and her two attending confidants knew better. The one person she wanted to see waiting at the end of the aisle, didn’t even know what was occuring today.

It stung, but not as much as being without her daughter. A daughter she wouldn’t see again for several years.

In that time, she would give birth to another child. Ichika, Renji’s daughter. A beautiful child with her father’s vibrant hair and spunk. Her love for Renji may have been fleeting at best, her love for Ichika was strong and true.

But… she wasn’t her Katsumi.

But an opportunity would finally arise.

* * *

Late one evening, as Acting Captain of Squad 13, Rukia had the illustrious task of filing her squad’s paperwork. With no current lieutenant, the poor woman was forced to do it all by her lonesome. She struggled through every page, her eyelids growing heavier by the second. Her saving grace, however, came in the form of a butterfly. A hell butterfly to be specific.

The delicate little messenger landed on her finger and through it she heard Yoruichi’s voice.

_**I hear you have a little one now. As it so happens, I have one too. Perhaps we could have a playdate sometime?** _

Rukia’s eyes widened, fully aware of what Yoruichi was implying. And so she gave her answer.

_**Yes. I would like that very much.** _


	4. A Glimpse of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia patiently awaits meeting Katsumi again for the first in nearly a decade. She's excited. She's scared and everything in between. Hopefully her family won't notice her distress.

Children were few and far between in the Soul Society, at least in the Seireitei and especially amongst the noble families. The usual culprits being either widowed all too soon or being duty bound to create an heir, loving couple or not. A thing Rukia found to be rather tragic. Souls often lost track of how old they became; the insignificance of it after a few decades. Yet somehow, spending your life with your beloved was as rare as having a Bankai. 

The misfortune of it all led her mind astray. She thought of her Sister and the void she’d left behind, the greatest of them in Byakuya’s heart. And of course, she thought of her own predicament; her decisions… and regrets. As charmed as her life was, what if she had stayed? Said something to him? Questions that lingered and tormented her ever since. 

Then perhaps she wouldn’t have to formulate this ridiculous plan to visit her own child.

A tug at her sleeve drew her gaze away from the monotone streets and to her pleasure, it was Ichika. Her second-born bore a concerned expression with eyes that mirrored her own.

“Mama? Are you okay?” the sweet child asked.

Rukia gave off a quick sigh and put on a brave face for her daughter, “I'm okay, pumpkin.”

In a moment’s notice, Ichika was swept up by her mother and held in her arms. The boisterous little girl giggled with glee as she nuzzled in her mother’s embrace. Outside her numerous regrets, Ichika was most definitely not one of them. But naturally, her husband had to spoil the moment. With a scoff and a scowl, Renji made his complaint abundantly clear.

“I don’t get why the hell we have to visit Yoruichi just because she adopted some kid.”

“Because...” His wife explained, trying to ignore his slight, “It would be rude to decline Yoruichi’s invitation and it would give Ichika a friend her age. Plus we haven’t seen her in months, so it wouldn’t kill us to get back in touch. Also, mind your language. I won’t have our daughter picking up your boorishness.”

Renji choked in offense at his wife’s backhanded comment while their daughter snickered at him. His famous scowl returned, prompting Ichika to raspberry at his defeat. Unfortunately for the lieutenant, he was outnumbered this time.

“Knock it off you two, we’re almost there.” Rukia reprimanded.

Her Husband begrudgingly fell in line as he took Ichika from Rukia’s arms and placed her on his shoulders. Renji was and still is far too proud to ever admit, but this was without a doubt his favorite thing to do outside of combat. Given his duties as a lieutenant and Rukia as acting Captain of Squad 13, it was a genuine difficulty for them to act as a family. By the Soul King, he hated when Rukia was right.

The Abarai family at last made it to the front gate of the Shihouin Manor; gaudy as always. Renji audibly groaned as he rolled his eyes at the lavish mansion. Several members of Yoruichi’s guard appeared before them, before bowing deeply in respect. Rukia, Renji and Ichika nodded in acknowledgement as the guards opened the gate, revealing their Mistress. 

Yoruichi stood along the path, as informally as she could get away with, and accompanied by a familiar face: Yushiro. Just as they had prior, the many attendants of House Shihouin flanked the family on both sides, bowing in honour of their guests. 

“Thank you for having us.” The Abarai family said in unison as they bowed before their host.

“Oh, come now. You guys should know I’m not big on formality.” Yoruichi chuckled.

With a quick snap of her fingers, the attendants and guards dispersed; allowing the old friends to greet each other without tradition snuffing the fun out of it. Rukia and Yoruichi shared a long overdue hug, the latter of whom towered over Rukia. As their embrace continued, Rukia felt the reiatsu of another person emanating from the rooftop. It was odd, like it was trying to mask itself. But even so; it was remarkably immense.

“You feel it too?” Renji piped up, sensing the same thing, “Who is that?”

A chuckle led both off their astounded faces back to Yoruichi, wearing a mischievous grin. 

“You can come out now.”

And just like that, the culprit appeared before them. A little girl no bigger than Ichika sporting a uniquely tailored Shihakusho bowed politely before her elders. Rukia’s breath seemed stolen away; the girl’s violet eyes, practically identical to her own. And more distinctly, beautiful bright orange hair so reminiscent of him… it had to be her.

While Rukia silently marvelled out how breathtakingly beautiful her firstborn had become; her husband was more hard pressed to know how this seemingly random kid had such immense spiritual power. It had to be at least Captain level, given his arms still had goosebumps.

“Rukia. Renji. I’d like you to meet my daughter.”

“Katsumi Shihouin! Nice to meet you!” the little girl announced with pride.

“It’s my pleasure.” Renji remarked, “Yoruichi, where the hell did you find this kid?”

“I’ll tell you once we get inside, it’s starting to get hot.” 

Nobody could disagree with that assessment, the blaring light of the afternoon had no mercy to spare. The shinigami made their way inside the expansive manor with Katsumi and Ichika already proving to be fast friends. Their parents could hardly make out a word of what they were on about but decided to let them be. Growing up in a noble household didn’t elicit a lot of time for friends. Not to mention it was frowned for upon for nobles to associate with the 'lower ranks', even if either party were children.

While the girls zipped down every hallway, the adults found themselves content to find a room to chat. And Yoruichi’s living happened to be perfect. A brief warning for the kids not to break anything; a warning they probably didn't hear and the were off. Resting their zanpakuto upon a recently acquired stand, the shinigami let themselves melt into the couch. It was as encompassing as Renji remembered it to be, but this time, he neither complained nor cared. Yoruichi sprawled out like she normally did, letting out a sharp whistle that bounced off the walls. Not a moment after, another member of her court appeared, carrying her beloved pocky sticks and a fresh pot of tea.

“Seriously? Where do you keep getting these things from?” Renji whined.

Yoruichi smiled coyly as she placed one in her mouth, “Kisuke knows better than to let me run out.”

“Ah… so you two are…”

“Partners. In every way possible.” she purred in response.

Lovely. Imagery neither of them needed. Rukia rolled her eyes, elated her old friend would probably never change. 

“Oh yeah, before if I forget. Where did you adopt Katsumi from?” Renji abruptly asked.

The princess of the shihouin clan sighed deeply, fixing her posture into something more dignified. At the same time, Rukia’s grip clenched tight around her tea. Lucky for them both, Renji wasn’t one to pick up on such subtleties.

“The South Rukongai, in Inuzuri. I found her swaddled up and alone while I was on patrol. My conscience wouldn’t let me just leave her there, so I took her in. Plain and simple.”

“Hmph… the Inuzuri District of all places.” the lieutenant recollected, “Kid was lucky you came by…”

A lull of silence fell over the shinigami. Whilst Renji bitterly re-lived his life as a street rat, Yoruichi breathed easier knowing her ploy had worked. Inuzuri held many memories for both Renji and Rukia; some good but most, not so much. Name dropping the seedy little district ensured he wouldn’t pry any deeper than necessary. The acting captain of squad 13 curled up, taking a slow and deliberate sip of her jasmine tea. She had partly fabricated that story, a bit of guilt nibbling away at her core. When the warm liquid settled, Rukia hardly recognized the woman staring back at her.

“Her spiritual pressure… it’s incredible.” Rukia randomly noted.

“You’re telling me.” Yoruichi breathed, “Some of my attendants can barely withstand it.”

It was true. A feat typically reserved for Captains, was similarly accomplished by a girl of seven. But even most of the current captains couldn't make lesser souls pass out entirely. Only Yamamoto himself could ever have claimed to. As troubled as her heart may have been, Rukia couldn't help but feel a sliver of pride. Her little one was bound to be a force of nature.

“MY LADY!” another voice said, piercing through the tranquility of the living room.

Three pairs of eyes panned towards the entrance of the adjacent hallway where a lone messenger now knelt. 

“What is it?” interrogated the Shihouin princess.

“A messenger for Lieutenant Abarai.” the man spoke, quick and concise. “Captain Kuchiki has requested he return to the Squad 6 barracks.”

“Did he give a reason why?” Renji similarly questioned, sitting up from his spot on the sofa.

“No, sir. He only said it was urgent.”

The lieutenant rose from the couch, his legs taking a second to remember the weight of his frame. Damn thing was more effective than most Binding Kido. He reluctantly took Zabimaru from the sword stand, letting out a sigh that matched his annoyance.

“Damn… Looks like I’m gonna have to cut our little reunion short. Will you and Ichika be okay?” 

“Yes, we’ll be here for a while longer so don’t worry about us.” His wife reassured him.

“Alright, see you soon.” 

Renji planted a loving kiss on Rukia’s forehead before subsequently leaving. Rukia faked a smile the whole time until she was sure he’d exited the manor. Yoruichi slumped back down, enjoying herself as she greedily consumed her snacks. A deep sigh escaped the acting captain’s lungs, hard pressed to know more of the daughter she left behind. Her brave face waned as tears of joy formed in the corners of her eyes.

“She’s beautiful…” Rukia suddenly beamed, wiping away at her cheeks. “Tell me. Does she have a zanpakuto?”

“Indeed she does.” Yoruichi divulging, reaching under the couch to reveal a massive odachi.

She handed Rukia her daughter’s zanpakuto, staring in awe of the blade’s size. If the blade reflected the power of the shinigami, then there was no doubt Katsumi was Ichigo’s child. Rukia positioned the greatsword to inspect the guard. A four point star style guard with circular grooves between each point and a vague snowflake design atop it. A true zanpakuto at her age was unprecedented, let alone one of such size. The forlorn mother pressed the handle against her forehead, weeping softly on the milestone she missed. Without a sound, Yoruichi scooted beside her, hugging her for what it was worth.

“Does she know it’s name?” Rukia asked weakly, still clutching the blade.

“No, not yet. Though given her parents, I doubt that it will stay that way for long.” Yoruichi complemented. 

A half-hearted laugh came from the both. But eventually, it was drowned out by the thrilled screamed of her daughters. Ichika and Katsumi came barreling through, after tormenting the manor for the past 30 minutes. Rukia’s heart felt more at ease when she them getting along; if only they knew they were sisters. Ichika’s eye flared with worry, however, when she noticed her mother’s anguish.

“Mama!” She bolted over, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m okay.” Rukia responded warmly. “Having fun?”

As Rukia spoke, Yoruichi tucked the zanpakuto back under the sofa, hoping they weren’t any the wiser.

Both girls shook their heads in excitement, “Mhmmm!”

“You two didn’t break anything, right?” Yoruichi chimed in, crossing her arms.

Neither of them said a word but the devious look in their eyes betrayed their words; a messy disaster more than likely in the cards. Neither of the elder shinigami were convinced, but decided to let it be. After all, that’s what servants were for. The unknowing sisters joined them on the sofa, intent on starting a pillow war. 

A looming sense of dread filled Rukia’s heart. Innocent as they were now, one day her daughters would learn the truth. It scared her to think of the possibilities. What if that knowledge made them hate one another? Or if both of them came to resent her. Would it have been worth all the secrecy then? Her mind lingered and strayed. Only at another tug of her sleeve, did its tension cease. Rukia half expected it to be Ichika, but gasped when Katsumi stared back at her instead.

“Auntie Rukia… Will you visit us again?” Katsumi wondered.

Taken aback by the question, Rukia took a moment to answer, “Umm Yes sweetie. Why do you ask?”

“I like playing with Ichika… I don’t have many friends so...”

Rukia rested a hand on her firrstborn’s head and gave a reassuring smile.

“We’ll come back as many times as you want.”

“Really?!” the girl’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Of course.”

Without warning, Katsumi lunged into her for a hug. Ichika followed her half sister’s lead as they both screamed with joy. A sly smirk formed on Yoruichi’s face as Rukia was overwhelmed by her children's love. The small woman’s arms enveloped them both; her face home to her first genuine smile in months. The future was bound to be racked with hardship of her own making, but at least for now, she had this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the inconsistency of these chapters. My early work schedule has been lovely these past few weeks, so i'm not able to work on them as often as I'd like to. Hope you all understand and thank you for reading.


	5. Rising Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a time for celebration. The daughter she left behind has reached a milestone she'd never thought she'd get to be a part of. Though the child's wish for the future has her worried she have inherited a little too much from her father.

For the first time in what felt like eons, Rukia could say she felt happy. Her life after the Quincy war was most definitely not at all what she’d thought it would be, but at least she could find solace in the little things. She would keep her promise to Katsumi and visited the Shihouin manor every chance she was given, Ichika eagerly by her side every time. The unknowing half-sisters would play from morning till evening, uproarious laughter and pure smiles never leaving their faces. Rukia could happily sit and watch for hours on end; the mother’s joy of seeing her girls flourish delighted her beyond words.

Because if she refrained for even a moment, she would drown in all the regrets that plagued her. The things she should’ve done differently or things she shouldn’t have done at all. If it weren’t for these gracious visits, Rukia likely would’ve fallen apart at the seams ten times over. So to spare her children the harm of the truth, Rukia omitted it altogether. And foolishly intended it to stay that way.

Two years passed by far too slowly and far too quickly in equal measure. Passage of time was typically inconsequential for Souls and Shinigami; decades could whip by and no one would bat an eyelash. Most in the Seireitei stop keeping track after a century or two. Two years was a wink by comparison, but that didn’t change Rukia’s perception by any stretch. Not to mention today: Katsumi’s birthday.

It was odd. Seeing the girl who once was barely bigger than her forearm growing into a beauty nearly as tall as her now. Bitter as it may have been to come to terms with. But still… Nine years old. In a home of warm and plenty. All things Rukia wanted for her but couldn’t provide. A debt to Yoruichi she’d never be able to truly repay. 

The party was going to be a small affair, just the way they wanted it. As grand as Rukia and Renji’s wedding had been, most shinigami including them and Yoruichi weren’t big on pageantry. But for what it lacked in guests, it made up for in substance. The Abarai family came down as they normally did, Ichika beaming with excitement to see her best friend again. Renji begrudgingly held Katsumi’s gift: a limited edition Chappie plush. She was Rukia’s daughter after all…

As the family came through the front door, they barely managed to take off their sandals before they could hear Katsumi barrelling down the hallway.

“ICHIKA! AUNTIE RUKIA!” the little girl exclaimed as she tackled them both.

“KATSUMI!” Ichika roared, equally excited.

With a thud and audible groan, Rukia was planted on the ground, Katsumi’s arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes, by the soul king her eyes, looked identical to Rukia’s. Her elated firstborn giggled as Rukia ran a hand through her hair.

“Hey Sweetie.”

“Jeez, you guys okay?” Renji asked, able to avoid the chain reaction.

“Mhmmm!” both girls said together.

“I’m fine, dear.” Rukia noted weakly, still a touch winded.

Her husband chuckled and crossed his arms at the entanglement of bodies while Rukia scoffed at his lack of action. Eventually, Ichika and Katsumi got up on their own, helping Rukia too albeit a bit unnecessary. The acting captain of squad 13 dusted herself off just before delivering a swift kick to Renji’s kneecap. The lieutenant slumped over in pain, while Rukia and the girls smirked deviously.

“The hell was that for?!” He snapped, clutching his abused leg.

His wife didn’t say or do anything besides give him a playful raspberry; a gesture Katsumi and his daughter copied. Renji could only groan in response, evidently outnumbered again.

“My oh my, I was wondering what all the fuss was.” A voice from beyond the foyer said.

The Lady of the Shihouin slowly sauntered into view, her typical grin stretched across her visage. Katsumi’s eyes brightened, running into her arms.

“Mama! Auntie Rukia, Uncle Renji and Ichika came!” the little one sang, bouncing up and down.

“I can see! C’mon let’s show them inside.” Yoruichi said lovingly.

“Okay!” Katsumi cheered “Ichika! I’ll race you!”

Ichika locked her gaze on her best friend, full of determination, “You’re on.”

Before anyone could argue, they bolted down the hallways, leaving their parents behind in a cloud of dust. She was sure they couldn’t hear her, but Rukia called out to them anyway.

“Ichika! Don’t break anything!” 

Her daughter slowly faded into a speck in the distance. A short sigh escaped through her nose followed by a chuckle. Her husband did the same, save for his almost proud smile. 

“Well, I guess we should find them before they find the cake.” Yoruichi chimed in.

She had that right. The last thing those two walking cataclysms needed was sugar. The shinigami weaved their way through the winding corridors; Renji marvelling at the unexpected complexity of the manor. Even Rukia was a touch surprised, far too accustomed to the layout of her own home. Unlike Ichika, Rukia didn’t have the child-like enthusiasm to explore. It was exsquisite, lavish in every sense of the word compared to the bland tastes of the Kuchiki household. Formality may not have been in Yoruichi’s vocabulary but luxury definitely was. 

_Well, nothing is broken so far_ , Rukia thought to herself.

A minute or so later, faint laughter could be heard from the dining they’d been searching for. With a gentle slide of the door, the shinigami saw their children playing a rousing game of tag around the dining table, loud as always. Though what they didn’t expect to see or who rather, was Isane joining in on the fun.

“Hey you guys! Long time no see.”

“Isane?!’ Rukia smiled.

“Captain Kotetsu? What are you doing here?” Renji said, equally perplexed.

The captain of the fourth division casually walked over to her friends, a captured Katsumi trapped under her arm. As Katsumi tried to wriggle free, Ichika pulled on her arms in an attempt to free her. But they sorely underestimated the might of a captain.

“Auntie! Lemme gooo!” the girl protested happily.

Ignoring Katsumi's cries for release, Isane answered Renji’s lingering question, “Why wouldn’t I be here? This one here would never forgive me if I missed out on her birthday.”

A lump had begun to take shape in Rukia’s throat. Her violet eyes gazed into her former nursemaid’s, a silent plea for her to maintain her secret. Please Isane, her mind repeated over and over. Luckily, her pleas would reluctantly not go unanswered. Isane put down her adoptive niece, giving her a loving kiss on the forehead. Renji stood like a stump, confused by the relationship between Isane and this seemingly random kid.

“Yoruichi asked me for help when Katsumi was little. Who was I to say no to an innocent child.” the captain explained.

“Is that right?” said Renji, arms crossed with vague suspicion.

“Mhmmm. Katsumi was quite sickly when I found her...” Yoruichi piped up, vouching for Isane’s lie, “She probably wouldn’t have made it if Isane hadn’t helped me.”

“I see…”

Silence enveloped the Shinigami, save for the girls in the background. A familiar solemn look adorned the lieutenant’s face, a look the captains were fishing for. Meanwhile, Rukia couldn’t say a word as her confidants lied on her behalf. Every syllable created a deeper pit in her stomach, worsened by the fact Katsumi was mere feet away. She tried her hardest to remain composed, but the mask threatened to slip at every turn. 

Before the mood could devolve any further, the refreshing scent of food filled the air. In a moment’s notice, a slew of attendants filled the room, carrying platters of anything you could possibly ask for. Meat cutlets, Ramen, Curry, and so much more; arguably too much for the small party to handle. 

A single member of Yoruichi cooking staff approached her, “Everything you requested, my Lady.”

“Yoruichi! You didn’t need to serve this much…” Rukia chided.

“Nonsense!” Yoruichi rejoiced, “Now let’s dig in”

Rukia rolled her eyes at her old friend as everyone blessed the meal before them

“Thank you for the food!” they all said in unison.

* * *

  
Plate by plate, the group slowly chipped away at the banquet that laid before them. Unfortunately with the girls present, alcohol was strictly prohibited by the Lady of the House. Much to Renji’s annoyance. But he wouldn’t let it put a damper on the meal. After all, everything tasted divine. The birthday girl barely gave herself time to breathe, she was stuffing her face so quickly.

Though it didn’t take long for things to slow back down. While they recovered from a phenomenal meal, now seemed as good a time as any to give Katsumi her gifts. Ichika excitedly gave Katsumi the large box, taking no time at all to tear through the wrapping paper. 

Katsumi gasped in delight, “A CHAPPIE?!”

“Special edition too.” Rukia added, warmed by her daughter’s shared love of the rabbit.

Katsumi leaped into Rukia’s embrace, brimming with glee “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“You’re very welcome, Katsumi…”

  
Ichika joined in, hugging her half sister and mother as tightly as her little frame would allow. Renji sat by, basking in the joy of his family while Yoruichi and Isane disappeared into the kitchen. And when they returned, dazzling light drew the birthday girl’s attention. In her hands, Isane held a cake decorated in sparklers courtesy of Kukaku, while Yoruichi held something behind her back. Katsumi’s gaze remained fixed on the cake, her cake; her mouth agape like a flytrap. As Isane placed it on the table in front of her, Yoruichi stroked a hand through the girl’s hair, saying a sentiment everyone repeated.

“Happy birthday, Katsumi.”

With a blow of the candles, the group cheered on the little soul, making her smile more brightly than she ever had before. 

“Did you make a wish, Sweetheart?” Yoruichi asked tentatively.

“Uh huh!” Katsumi proudly declared.

A poke in her ribs led her Katsumi’s eyes to Ichika, “Well, what is it?”

“I wanna be a Shinigami!”

A twinge of horror shuddered down Rukia’s spine. A Shinigami? She was far too young to even flirt with the idea. Beads of sweat formulated on her brow as she looked in Yoruichi’s direction. It seemed the Captain of squad 4 shared her concern but the Commander of the Onmitsukido had other ideas.

“Well then… If that’s what you want, then you’re probably going to need this.” Yoruichi said, pulling out Katsumi’s zanpakuto from behind her, “I think you’re tall enough to hold it now.”

She placed the sheathed blade in the girl’s hands while Renji and Ichika marvelled at its size. The weapon tipped as Katsumi tried to find her balance with it, the weight still unfamiliar. Eventually, she managed to hold it still, smiling at her first steps towards her wish. Rukia, however, did not share in her delight; all too eager to voice her objections. Both of her children sat quietly while she raised her voice.

“She’s too young. They’ll never let her enroll at Shin’o.” Rukia argued, upset Yoruichi would entertain the idea while she was still a child.

“No matter, she can apprentice under me.”

“Yoruichi…” 

“I could teach her some basic kido” Isane half-heartedly spoke up.

Rukia was less than entertained. She may have forfeited her right as Katsumi’s mother, but that wouldn’t stop her from protecting her. How could Yoruichi be so blase about this? Katsumi is a child. She shouldn’t be so eager to thrust herself into a life of dangerous combat. Curses, of all the things she could’ve inherited, it just had to be Ichigo’s recklessness.

“Well, it does matter too much right now.” Yoruichi spoke again, “given that she has yet to learn her zanpakuto’s name.

“True. But if that thing’s size is anything to go by, then I look forward to the day she’s ready.” Renji suddenly remarked.

Rukia’s gaze snapped towards her husband, but he only replied with a shrug. A defeated shake of the head ended Rukia’s outburst. What Yoruichi said barely set her at ease. Sole reason being, if she’s Ichigo’s daughter, then it won’t be long until she learns her zanpakuto’s name. And that idea gave her chills.

* * *

  
Quick as the day started, it was now coming to a close. Evening just on the horizon, Rukia and Renji decided it was about time to bring Ichika home. As much as Ichika might’ve complained, her wails weren’t as convincing as she began to drift off in Renji’s arms. After a lovely party, the abarai family said their proper goodbyes, promising to return sometime soon. One last hug from a teary eyed Katsumi and they were on their way home. It was bittersweet, but Rukia felt blessed she was able to share this day with her.

Yoruichi and Katsumi waited by the gate as was customary until their guests were no longer in sight. Isane had returned to her own barracks some time before; an urgent matter according to Kiyone. With a big yawn, Yoruichi felt it was long overdue for Katsumi to be in bed.

“Such a big girl, putting on a brave face. C’mon, let’s go inside.” Yoruichi coaxed, offering a hand.

The exhausted child took her mother’s hand, barely awake enough to make her way back inside. Every hallway looked the same as Yoruichi guided her through. If only for a moment, she found the strength to ask a question that had lingered on her mind.

“Mama? When will I learn my sword’s name?” 

The sudden question took Yoruichi by surprise, but was able to answer, “One day Katsumi. Once you start your training, it will tell you.”

“How?”

“Your Zanpakuto is a part of you, an extension of your soul. When you’re ready, it will tell you its name. Now no more questions, it’s time for bed.”

Yoruichi could hear her daughter’s disappointed pout, but fortunately she was too tired to argue any further. The pair continued through the manor until they at last came to Katsumi’s room. The massive bedroom fit for a princess matched the luxurious tone of the rest of the manor. With a spot of help, Katsumi lazily changed into a nightgown leaving her Shihakusho in a pile on the floor. Yoruichi chuckled as Katsumi shambled towards her bed, flopping on the mattress like a fish out of water. The captain made sure to tuck her beneath the velvety duvet and with a kiss on the forehead, Yoruichi made her exit.

“Goodnight, Sweetheart.” She said quietly though she was only met with her daughter’s delicate snoring.

Katsumi drifted off in a sea of blankets while Yoruichi shut the door behind her. Shrouded in bliss, she faded slowly into a dream or what seemed like a dream?

She heard a voice call out her name and awoke in a place she didn’t recognize. _Where am I_ , she pondered to herself. Katsumi arose on a slope of green grass; her eyes shot forward to a place she’d never been. A riverbank? That bridge… this wasn’t the Seireitei… but if so, where was this place. Katsumi’s gaze continued to dart around, trying to make sense of what was going on.

“Mom?! Auntie Rukia?! Anybody?!” She called out to no avail. 

But the strangest part was... Even though she was alone, Katsumi didn’t feel scared. She was remarkably calm despite having every reason not to be. Suddenly, she saw a woman by the river. Where did she come from? She definitely wasn’t there before. Katsumi slowly and carefully approached, the woman turning to look at her. Whoever she was, she was _beautiful_ … a warm smile accompanied by long wavy, brown hair flowing over her shoulder. She was dressed up in a silver kimono with a golden obi. Another thing felt strange about her, somehow familiar? Yet Katsumi had never seen her before. Before Katsumi could even say a word, the mysterious woman spoke first.

“I’ve watched and waited a long time for you to arrive here.” the woman said.

“Who are you?” Katsumi asked, finding her voice.

The woman then proceeded to pick something off the ground, a thing Katsumi hadn’t noticed before. A long object she recognized as a sword. Eyes wide, she stared at the woman. With a smile, the woman spoke once more.

“I am your Zanpakuto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Edit to Katsumi's age and timeskip.


	6. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look on what Ichigo's life has come to. Meanwhile, the daughter he's never known takes her first steps as a Shinigami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Jesus, this took me wayyy longer than I wanted it too. 
> 
> Sorry if these chapters have been a touch inconsistent. Waking up at 5am most mornings has been taking a toll. Hope you all understand and thank you for taking the time to read.

“...With the Soul King as my witness, I pronounce thee Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The voices of a thousand souls cheered to the high heavens. Captains, lieutenants and beyond.  
Ichigo gazed upon his wife, awestruck by her radiance. All the while, their friends from far and wide had come to share in their happiness. He leaned down to better meet his wife’s tiny frame, caressing it in his arms. Ichigo’s beloved bride met his affection with her own, intertwining her arms around his neck. Her eyes glimmered like the moon, deep violet stealing his breath away. Before he knew, Ichigo’s eyes had begun to water.

“Hey… What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing…” Ichigo said dismissively, “I love you, Rukia.”

“Hmph, Fool.” Rukia giggled, “I love you, too Ichigo.”

The love of his life’s lips were mere inches from his own, a moment he’d waited a small eternity for. How could this moment possibly get any better?

**_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_ **

Ichigo shot up in his bed, heart a flutter and breaths heavy; an alarm clocking making its duty known. His dreary eyes scanned the desolate room around him, growing more disappointed by the second. Everything he saw, he recognized all too well. The bland drapes, the lamp, Orihime’s vanity; Not to mention the ugly duvet cover she’d bought when she moved in. All the pieces fit; Ichigo was home… Or at least in the real world. The young man sighed and mumbled under his breath, wishing he’d never woken up.

“ _God damnit_ … Another one?”

A gentle slam and the alarm ceased all noise, prompting Ichigo to make ready for another day in the clinic. A slow shamble into the bathroom, and Ichigo found his reflection staring back at him. So much had changed, most notably himself; his spark growing dimmer and dimmer as days past. The licensed doctor brushed his teeth, his unmotivated stare unwavering before the stranger in front of him.

Gargle, spit, rinse. Same old rut.

Freshening up out of the way, the young man made his way to see what concoction Orihime had made this time. But, he couldn’t help but stop in front of the closet. Ichigo stared at it longingly, his hand half-cocked and reaching for the handle. _What am I doing_ , he argued with himself. There was no way she’d be in there… but it didn’t stop him from trying.

Slowly, the door slid open and he’d been right. Nothing. Nothing except for extra sheets and a spare futon. Pointless but still… it would have been nice.

Ichigo quietly slipped past his son’s room, Kazui still fast asleep. Good grief, waking up at 6 in the morning sucked. It was about halfway down the stairs, however, when the smell hit him. Sweet? Spicy? Burnt? What was Wife doing down there? Cautiously, Ichigo made his way into the kitchen, step by step, the smell singeing his nostrils. He peeked his head inside, his brow more furrowed than it had ever been to see Orihime behind the stove; Apron on and chopsticks in hand.

“What on **earth** are you making?” Ichigo probed, nose crinkled.

His wife whipped around in joy, “Oh morning, Ichigo! I’m making Okonomiyaki!”

Her husband moved beside her to inspect the pan, “What’s in it?”

“Oh just some honey, chili peppers, onion, eggplant, red bean paste and calamari.”

“Sounds _Lovely_ …” Ichigo winced in horror at the bizarre combination while Orihime beamed with pride.

But given his wife would likely never change, he shook his head and planted himself at the dining table. Pulling out his phone, Ichigo sifted through his messages, double checking for pre-scheduled appointments. Fortunately, it was only a handful of routine health check-ups from around the neighbourhood. While her husband attended to his business, Orihime became unusually sullen while breakfast continued to simmer.

“You mumble a lot in your sleep…” She remarked, just loud enough for him to hear.

Confused, Ichigo answered with a question, “I do?”

“Mhmm.” Orihime replied, not turning around to face him.

Silence enveloped their quaint little kitchen. Ichigo stared woefully at Orihime, her typical spunk replaced by weariness. As she plated his Okonomiyaki, Ichigo’s gaze shifted back to his phone, fiddling through the apps and emails. He knew all too well what she was implying. But the problem was, would they ever address it?

After the Quincy war ended, their marriage felt like more of a courtesy than anything else. Something to fill the void following such a bloody conflict. One that threatened the very fabric of existence. How could anyone feel normal again? But nothing on Ichigo’s end felt genuine. He did care about Orihime and loved their son as much as any father should. But it wasn’t the same; a fact they both subconsciously knew.

Without so much as a word, Orihime placed breakfast in front of her husband, garnishing it with bonito and seaweed flakes. It smelled odd, but looked edible enough. If only Yuzu hadn’t moved out.

“Thanks for the meal, Hon.” Ichigo said tentatively, before grabbing his chopsticks.

“You’re very welcome.” she smiled, “Would you like some coffee to go with it?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course not, silly.” Orihime replied jovially, before giving him a peck on the forehead.

Ichigo watched his wife saunter back behind the kitchen counter, fetching the things she needed. While she fiddled in and out of the cupboards, Ichigo attempted to sample her cooking. Crunchy, tangy and a little too sweet for his liking, but otherwise not as bad as he initially thought. He struggled to finish it, but soldiered on if only to spare Orihime’s feelings. His wife came back to the table, two mugs in hand. She handed him his and took the adjacent seat.

“One Cream, One Sugar. Just the way you like it.” Orihime bubbled.

“Thanks.”

She gave him a smile in return before blessing her breakfast, “Thanks for the meal. Oh, should I wake up Kazui?

“Nah, it’s Sunday. Let him sleep in.” Ichigo chided, “Plus, it’s not like he has anything better to do other than annoy Kisuke and the others.”

A chuckle from Ichigo matched a giggle from Orihime. Their boy was undoubtedly a little rascal, but they loved him nonetheless. He may have very well been the sole reason his parents hadn’t divorced yet. But there wasn’t time to dwell on that; the clinic was opening in an hour. The pair finished breakfast and washed the dishes together before Ichigo went on to do his routine check-ups around the clinic. Ichigo lamented on how mundane his life had become. His lingering youth missed the rush of fighting, of killing hollows. Foolish as it may have been to want conflict, he couldn’t help but miss the old days.

If only the others were around… If only _she_ were here.

* * *

“My Zanpakuto?”

“Yes, child. Now if you want to walk the path of a Shinigami, you must recite my name.”

Katsumi became entranced in the woman’s voice, as if she were flowing down a calm river caressed in the warmth of the sun. But at the same time, she was confused. Her mother had never mentioned anything like this. Did everyone experience something like this? Did all zanpakuto have a person-like form? What the hell was going on?

Meanwhile, her zanpakuto’s spirit waited patiently at arm’s length. She tilted her head and smiled lovingly at Katsumi. As if reading the girl’s mind, her zanpakuto sought to ease her racing mind.

“Take your time. It’s overwhelming for everyone at first.”

Katsumi’s eyes brightened a touch. Little did she know her blade was one of the more kind and polite ones. But the young soul still had much she wished to know.

“But how will I know your name if you don’t tell me?” the girl asked curiously.

“I am you and you are me. I believe your mother told you that we zanpakuto are extensions of the soul. Therefore, I do not need to tell you because you should already know…” Her blade lectured, “Here, maybe this will help.”

Her zanpakuto pointed the blade she’d been carrying in Katsumi’s direction, hilt waiting for Katsumi’s grip. Tentatively, the girl took the sword, unsheathing it in all its glory. It shocked Katsumi to feel its weight or lack thereof. It was practically weightless despite its impressive appearance; feeling so natural in her palms. The girl gasped and marvelled; a zanpakuto that was well and truly her own. The spirit knelt beside, smiling at her delight. Katsumi, brimming with excitement, chopped with her blade and then raised it single-handedly into the air, roaring in victory. Her zanpakuto hadn’t stopped smiling, placing her hands over Katsumi’s.

“I look forward to the battles before us, for my name is…”

“... _Tōgetsu_ ” Katsumi breathed confidently.

Mere seconds after Katsumi recited her zanpakuto’s name, the beautiful scenery around them began to collapse. Naturally, the girl began to panic. The river drained into the void, the bridge crumbled into dust and the grass around her faded and wisped into ash. For the first time in this world, she felt afraid. She wanted to cry, wanted her mother to help her, but once more Tōgetsu eased her fears.

“Don’t worry. You’re just waking up, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Her zanpakuto soothed while rubbing her back.

“But there is something you must know. My power grows and shrinks depending on your fears. Become too afraid and I will shatter like glass, but should you stand your ground and fight, we’ll be invincible. Remember this _always_.”

Tōgetsu cupped Katsumi’s cheek; a touch that felt so much like her mother’s. Her whimpers turned to giggles as she relished in the embrace.

“Do you promise to remember?” Tōgetsu asked.

“I promise.” Katsumi said with conviction.

“Good. Till we meet again, little one.”

The two shared one last hug as darkness swallowed them both. The last thing Katsumi could see being Tōgetsu’s smile. It’s warmth caressing her into the light of the morning.

* * *

“KATSUMI!! KATSUMI, WAKE UP!!!” a voice frantically called out to her.

The aforementioned girl opened her eyes to see her mother clutching her shoulders. She was standing on her bed for some reason with something in her hand; her knuckles had gone white from gripping it so tightly. Katsumi looked down to see her sword, only it wasn’t. It was bigger now, far bigger than a normal blade. It’s blade had become large and vaguely sickle-like. More strangely it was hollow in the middle, save for metal bands lining the inside. Still dazed from waking up moments before she looked back into her mother’s eyes for comfort.

“Mom? What’s going on?”

“ ** _Shikai_** …” was all she said in return, equal parts shocked and amazed.

“What?” Katsumi replied, puzzled by the word.

“It’s nothing. You were releasing spirit pressure like crazy so I thought something was wrong.” Yoruichi explained.

In an instant, the blade shrinked back to normal, confusing Katsumi yet again. How did zanpakuto grow like that? And what on earth was ‘Shikai’? The girl desperately looked for answers in Yoruichi’s golden eyes but her mother said only one thing.

“I guess we’re starting your training sooner than I thought.”


	7. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoruichi's experience dealing with Katsumi's reiatsu while Rukia witnesses yet another milestone.

Another hushed morning in the Soul Society.

It was around five’o’clock, a time where most souls were still very much asleep. Seated Officers, Lieutenants, and a handful of Squad Captains as well. An unforeseen benefit of the peaceful era they’d fought for. No real remaining threats outside of common hollows necessitated any sort of urgency. Complacent as it may seem, Head Captain Kyoraku had made it clear this was to be mandated.

After all, the majority of the shinigami reserve forces needn’t bother themselves with the potential return of Yhwach. They wouldn’t stand a chance anyway.

As much as Yoruichi wished to take full advantage of said mandate, Soi Fon had other ideas. The former captain and current lieutenant of Squad 2 wouldn’t let her Captain slack off for any reason whatsoever. Paperwork, logistics, training. All seemingly without end. And so Yoruichi sat at her desk, stacks upon stacks of paperwork surrounding her and her dutiful lieutenant. Suì-Fēngwas almost too happy to be once again serving her beloved Lady Yoruichi.

“UGhhhh… Can we take a break yet? It’s too _early_ for this…” The Captain groaned.

“My Lady, we can’t afford to slack off. What example are we setting for the squad if we do?” Her Lieutenant lectured.

Yoruichi pressed her head against her desk, folded arms over her head. Suì-Fēng chuckled at her Captain’s dismay when it hit. A massive wave of spiritual pressure came out of nowhere, sending a shiver down both their spines. The room quaked, the air reverberated. It was so _dense_ , Suì-Fēng could barely breathe, the pressure on her lungs becoming overwhelming. As she leaned against the desk, struggling to stand, she felt a hand at her waist propping her up. Suì-Fēng’s gaze drew upward to see Yoruichi’s face adorned with shock. She immediately recognized the spiritual energy cascading and pulsing through the air.

“Captain.. _Who is that_?”

“Katsumi…” was all she whispered in return, “Let’s go, Suì-Fēng.”

The commander of the punishment force bolted out of her office with Suì-Fēng in tow. Flash Stepping as fast she could through the halls of her manor, desperately trying to reach her daughter’s room. The Captain and her lieutenant practically broke the door open to see Katsumi standing on her bed, zanpakuto in hand. The main difference being it was no longer the normal Odachi she handed to Katsumi the night before. It was bigger, **much** bigger.

It couldn’t be, she thought to herself. Yoruichi pushed herself towards Katsumi, her own weight betraying her with every step. Suì-Fēng stood bereft of strength or words, marvelling at the inherent power of a mere child. Katsumi’s mother shook her awake with whatever willpower remained. The young girl’s eyes peered open, tired and confused, her mother’s distraught golden eyes staring back at her.

“Mom? What’s going on?”

“ _ **Shikai**_ …” Yoruichi quietly remarked, now truly seeing the blade Katsumi held.

Now perhaps more confused than before, Katsumi puzzled “What?”

“Don’t worry about anything for now. You were releasing absurd amounts of spirit energy, so I thought something was wrong. I’ll tell you everything after breakfast. But it looks like we’re starting your training sooner than i thought…” Her mother explained.

Katsumi’s fatigue came surging back, causing the girl to fall asleep for another three hours, and Zanpakuto still safely in her clutches. The paperwork Yoruichi had left behind was soon finished in a lightning round between Suì-Fēng and herself. Now with Katsumi achieving Shikai, she had no time to dawdle with her Squad’s trivial matters. Though she still had trouble believing it; Shikai? After barely telling Katsumi what it was? _Rukia… Ichigo… your daughter is a prodigy_ , The Captain repeated in her mind.

Prodigy. A broad term but true in every sense in Katsumi’s case. She was progressing at an outrageous pace that would make Captain Hitsugaya jealous. If she could achieve Shikai in little more than an afternoon, how long would it take her to learn the other aspects of a Shinigami.

Zanjutsu? Shunpo? Kido? Hakuda? _Shunko_? Or perhaps even **Bankai**? Goosebumps littered Yoruichi’s arms at the thought.

Not long after Yoruichi managed to finish slogging through her less exciting duties as Captain, Katsumi at last woke up. Albeit still hazy on what had occurred beforehand. But fortunately, both their troubles could be eased by a spot of breakfast. Together, they made their way to the expansive dining room in the center of the manor. There Katsumi gorged her little mouth on Onigiri; Pickled Plum, her favourite. As the child ate her fill, her curiosity spiked yet again, prompting Katsumi to bombard Yoruichi with questions.

“So mom? Are you gonna tell me what ‘Shikai’ is? How did my sword get so big? Can yours do that…” the girl babbled on and on.

“Whoa! Slow down there, kiddo. Before I answer any of those questions, there’s a place I wanna show you first. Kinda like a secret hideout.”

  
“Secret Hideout?!” Katsumi reiterated with glee.

“Mhmm. Wanna see it?”

“Uhh, Yeah!”

“Then let’s go. Make sure to bring your Zanpakuto with you.” Yoruichi said lovingly.

In a flash, Katsumi cleaned and dried the dishes and stormed down the hallways in search of her blade. Meanwhile her mother stood astonished at her endless enthusiasm. As Yoruichi waited, she began to reminisce on how she had brought Ichigo to the very same place all those years ago. _If only you could meet her_ , Yoruichi lamented on Ichigo’s absence. A part of Yoruichi would never understand Rukia’s decisions; why she never found the heart to confess… but at the very least, Katsumi was happy. But for how much longer she wondered?

“Mom! I got it!” Katsumi announced from down the hall.

Yoruichi shook her head, shaking off her darker thoughts and focused on her daughter, “Well, let’s get a move on then.”

The elder soul grabbed a pack she’d asked one of her many attendants to prepare, filled with an abundance of snacks; including a new pocky flavour Kisuke procured for her. The lady of the house made her way to the courtyard, her staff bowing politely as she passed by. To Katsumi’s surprise, her mother knelt down and coaxed her to grab hold.

“C’mon sweetheart. It’ll be faster this way.”

“Umm Okay…” Katsumi replied, doing as she instructed.

“Alright. And a one and a two and…”

Just like that, the pair vanished into thin air. Yoruichi Flash Stepped from rooftop to rooftop with little effort doing so. Katsumi beamed with delight as they soared over the Seireitei; other souls appearing as no more than insignificant flecks. The girl’s vision arbitrarily gawked to and fro at every landmark in sight. Until she felt a tap from her Yoruichi, who then pointed toward Sokyoku hill.

“That’s where we need to be.”

“Why there?”

Yoruichi chuckled and purred, “You’ll see.”

Instead of landing on the hill like she’d anticipated, her mother swerved left toward an inconspicuous little alcove built in the rock face. The young soul hopped off her mother’s shoulders and inspected the quaint little hideout. Although, Katsumi couldn’t hide her disappointment.

“I like it but are you sure it’s big enough?”

Yoruichi smirked at Katsumi’s child-like chagrin, “Follow me.”

Yoruichi then opened a hatch Katsumi hadn’t noticed before, carefully hidden amongst the floor tiles. A light jump and Yoruichi disappeared down the hole. Katsumi rushed over to look down the hatchway, seeing darkness with a vague hint of light at the bottom. With a deep sigh to psyche herself up, Katsumi followed her mother’s example and jumped.

The fall lasted a few seconds despite looking far deeper, or so her young mind conjured. She opened her eyes to see a vast cavern, far bigger than she could’ve ever imagined. Yoruichi ruffled a hand delicately through Katsumi’s hair and she ogled at every inch of her old training grounds.

“Impressed now?” Her mother asked coyly.

Even without uttering a single syllable, Yoruichi could tell she exceeded her daughter’s expectations.

“Shall we begin?” The Captain questioned once more.

“Yes!” Katsumi replied, nodding so hard it looked like her head would pop off.

“Alright. But first and foremost; here, you are my student and I am your teacher. You listen to me no differently than you do at home, okay?”

Another enthusiastic nod. In a moment’s notice, Yoruichi jumped onto a higher platform, arms crossed like an instructor.

“Good. Now you must know that all Zanpakuto have three states. The first is the unreleased states, which you have now. The next is Shikai, when a Shinigami learns the name of his or her Zanpakuto. And the last state is Bankai, but today you’ll be learning how to summon your Shikai at will.”

“How will I do that?” Katsumi mused.

“By learning your release command. A specific word that will transform your Zanpakuto into the form you saw last night.”

The young soul searched her mind to remember that form. Its shape and design.. What was it? Delving further, it came back to her, slowly but surely. A massive cleaving blade, far larger than it was now, with metal bands lining a hollow center. She could recall it with perfect clarity; Tōgetsu’s true form. But what was the release command?

“How will I know the right word?” She pleaded.

“Unsheathe your blade and find out.” Yoruichi snidely lectured.

A quick pout escaped Katsumi’s lungs before she did as her mother instructed. She removed the sash from her shoulder, drawing the greatsword from its scabbard. It felt like forever since she held it properly, the weightlessness of it catching her off guard as it had the first time. But expectantly, the blade remained silent; Katsumi unable to her Tōgetsu’s voice as she had previously. She held it every which way but alas, it changed nothing.

“Why won’t isn’t it working?!!” Katsumi shouted in frustration.

While her daughter fiddled with her zanpakuto, she slipped back by her side and calmly placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Easy, Katsumi. This isn’t a thing that can be forced so just breathe and concentrate. Your Zanpakuto will do the rest.”

The girl huffed and puffed but ultimately headed her mother’s advice. She held the blade steady in both hands, closed her eyes and took deep deliberate breaths.

 _Tōgetsu, tell me how to release you_.

Silence.

 _Tōgetsu, please_ …

 ** _Remember my name and dream_** … A voice she knew whispered to her.

“Dream, Tōgetsu.” Katsumi repeated.

She opened her eyes and marvelled alongside her mother at the now transformed blade in her hands. Katsumi erupted with joy; Yoruichi rubbed a hand through her daughter’s hair.

“You did it, Sweetheart.” Yoruichi said lovingly as Katsumi continued to giggle, “Now let’s practice the basics.”

**Later that same day**

Rukia was alone in the Kuchiki household, preparing for bed. Renji had more business to attend to at the Sixth Division barracks alongside Byakuya, so both of them would be spending the night there. Ichika was sound asleep and had been for the past hour. Rukia had every intention of following suit. At least, she was until a Hell Butterfly came sputtering through her open window.

Puzzled, she held out a hand for the messenger to land on, unsure of who’s voice to expect. Low and behold, Yoruichi’s voice came through.

**_Rukia. Meet me at my old hideout beneath Sokyoku Hill. There is something you absolutely must see. Also, make sure you come alone._ **

Before Rukia could even respond, the butterfly flew off back out the window, leaving Rukia alone with her thoughts. Something I need to see? What on earth did that mean? Far too tired to give it any more thought, Rukia slipped beneath her covers, drifting off into a deep slumber. The morning would come soon enough.

And so it did.

Rukia managed to slip away under the guise of running an errand, leaving Renji and Ichika at home. The acting captain made her way through the semi busy streets, ducking through alleyways to avoid any members of her squad. Eventually, she made it to the alcove Yoruichi had shown her years before. Speaking of her old friend, she stood waiting for her to arrive.

“Yoruichi, what’s this all about? First you send me a message in the middle of the night and now have me sneaking through the Seireitei to get here.”

“You’ll see once we get down there.”

Both women handed down into the depths of the old training area, but mid-descent, Rukia heard unfamiliar grunts and shouts. She focused her ears on the encroaching voice, clarifying the closer she got. And the reiatsu Rukia felt… Katsumi?

It had to be. But it’s strength was unlike anything her daughter had mustered before. Definitely stronger than an officer, perhaps even matching most of the current Captains…

Rukia followed her old friend deeper into the cavern, tracing the origin of her firstborn’s voice. However, the closer she got, the more apparent Katsumi’s increasing might became. Her legs slowly turning to jelly, the weight of her petite frame pressing down upon her. But even though Rukia’s breaths shortened with every step, she felt no fear of any kind. Just happiness.

Finally, Katsumi came into sight, intently practicing the basic forms of zanjutsu. From mere meters away, Rukia watched on as her eldest’s reiatsu encircled her like a blazing torch. Wind swirled and danced around her aura. Its breathtaking silver hue overpowering the natural light of the surrounding cavern. Tears of joy formed in the corners of Rukia’s violet eyes, Yoruichi standing by her side rubbing her back.

“She looks so much like him…” Rukia gushed, half-heartedly wiping at her eyelids.

A smile and a chuckle escaped Yoruichi’s lips, “That she does… Oi! Katsumi! Look who’s here.”

The girl’s concentration broke, the energy around her dissipating like snow. Katsumi’s eyes locked with Rukia’s, violet mirroring violet. A grin from ear to ear materialized on the girl’s face, full on sprint towards her beloved ‘aunt’.

“AUNTIE RUKIA!!” She screamed, colliding with a thud.

“Hello, sweetie.” Rukia smiled in return.

The two shared an earnest hug that Yoruichi felt hard pressed to interrupt, “Care to show Auntie Rukia what you’ve been practicing?”

“Practicing?” Rukia said as she felt her daughter’s warmth slip away from her.

Bewildered, the woman watched Katsumi assume a stance with her Zanpakuto. It didn’t resemble any form taught at the academy so what in the world was she up to? Eyes closed, the apprentice brought the blade an inch before her forehead. With her grip slack, Reiatsu surged around her yet again. But unlike previously, it felt more calm, controlled… like the delicate wisps of candlelight. And in a serene voice, Katsumi spoke the name.

“ ** _Dream_** , Tōgetsu!”

Rukia was speechless.

Shikai. Her little one had attained Shikai.

Her heart danced around in her ribcage, slowly succumbing to her emotions. The baby she had left in Yoruichi’s care for fear of banishment, had bloomed magnificently. Before Rukia even knew it, tears had begun streaming down her cheeks. She made no attempt to wipe them, knowing they’d only be replaced by more. So instead, she smiled and Katsumi smiled back.

“When did this happen?” Rukia finally managed to say.

“Last night. She was sleeping one minute, then releasing spirit pressure the next. Scary to think what she’ll be like a few years from now. You and Ichigo sure made one frightening kid.”

The old friends chuckled as Katsumi eagerly cleaved a boulder in half.

Katsumi was strong. And still had more room to grow.


	8. Crescent Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo laments his choices and reminisces of the two woman he could ever claim to love. And Yoruichi has her hands full with an ever more powerful daughter, who may yet surpass her in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is here! 
> 
> Holy crap, I did not mean for this to take this long. So I'm sorry if I left anyone is suspension of disbelief. Writer's block and summer heat don't mix well.

June 17th.

It had been a day like any other for Ichigo.

He was just a boy then, living his best life alongside his father, newborn sisters and his beloved mother. There was no worry, no cause for distress; just bliss. How could anything be wrong with his mother by his side? Unfortunately for the Kurosaki family, fate was not so kind as to leave them be.

One moment and life was never the same. 

Even now, as a grown man, as a father, Masaki’s absence still ate away at his soul. So once again, Ichigo in front of his mother’s headstone, lamenting alone in the rain. He paid no mind to the rain beat against his umbrella or the moist fabric of his pants against his legs. Ever since he and Orihime wed, he’d make the walk to the graveyard on his own. It felt troublesome to ask his son to pay respects to a grandmother he’d never known and Orihime somehow made coming here a worse affair than it already was… So he asked her to stop.

Not that it mattered to him; he liked it better this way. A more personal touch rather than the exuberant parade his father kept on with. It was just him and her. And so he lit the incense, joining his hands in prayer. 

“Hey Mom… Been another mundane year but I hope you’re doing okay. Kazui’s getting big, I wish you could’ve met him…”

The young man shut his eyes, sighing deep and heavy in the gentle yet steady wisps of rain. Eyes still closed, Ichigo’s right and slipped down the face of the grave. He traced his fingers across the damp pillar of stone, feeling every dip in the engraving when something drew his attention away. A slight chill went down his spine as he sensed the faint spiritual pressure.

Ichigo knew the signature well: A Hollow. 

His days as a substitute Shinigami may have been over but that didn’t stop Hollows from roaming around Karakura. Or keep his natural-born abilities from sensing them mucking around. Ichigo felt every muscle in his body tense up, screaming at him to don Zangetsu once more. With a clenched fist, He decided it was time to return home. After all, it was no longer his place to interfere; a path long behind him now.

“Sorry, Mom. I’ll swing back around when I have the chance.” Ichigo said mournfully. He started the fair walk back to the clinic, body still in turmoil. 

_C’mon, it’ll only take a minute._

_Coward, you’ve faced down GODS. What’s one little hollow?_

His mind beckoned him to act. To make good on the vow he’d made to her all those years ago. But he resisted, persistent as his subconscious was. Although their pleas did beg the question. Who was assigned to defend Karakura from Hollows now? It certainly wasn’t he knew, otherwise they’d never leave him alone. Ichigo pretended not to care before his mind travelled elsewhere. Or more specifically, to one person in particular.

Rukia. 

How was she? Was she a captain by now? Did she marry that idiot, Renji? So many questions he wanted an answer to.

It had been so long since they’d last spoken. 9 years? No, probably closer to 10 now… Not since _that_ night after the war ended. A night that was easily one of the best of his entire life. But… it was as equally bittersweet. So many things he’d wished he’d said to her then. How different things would be if he hadn’t been paralyzed by indecision. If he’d damned all the laws of the Soul Society to let her hear those three little words. 

Ichigo let his arm drop to his side, letting the rain soak the rest of him, “I am a coward…”

And so he walked home, leaving his umbrella behind. The cold drops of water streamed down his sullen face and seeped everywhere else. Ichigo had long thought the rain had disappeared, but like all the relief in his life, it was only for a few fleeting moments.

**_Elsewhere_ **

  
Suì-Fēng kept her stance firm, eyes and ears sharp; waiting for even the slightest notion of her enemy. Sand and dirt crunched beneath her sandals as she felt a bead of sweat across her brow. The commander of the punishment force focused on every shifting shadow like a mantis hunting for prey.

“Where are you?” She whispered with an almost jovial hum.

As she uttered the last syllable, she heard the faintest shift in the stones. _From above? Good strategy_ , the lieutenant’s mind mused. 

**_*woosh*_ **

The Shinigami barely had time to think as her foe lunged forward with blinding speed, thrusting their blade with determined vigor. Side-stepping the tip, Suì-Fēng flipped the assailant onto the floor then scrambled for a chokehold. Arms taut around her foe’s neck, Suì-Fēng couldn’t help but gloat.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna beat me, Katsumi.”

A confident chuckle passed Suì-Fēng’s lips as her Captain’s adopted daughter scowled in defeat. But as Suì-Fēng loosened her grip, Katsumi’s silhouette faded into nothing, only leaving behind a single golden ribbon.

“ _What?!_ ”

“ **HADO 63: RAIKŌHŌ**!!!”

Gray eyes shifted to the adjacent hill, just inside her blind spot. A roaring bolt of lightning surged toward the captain, caught entirely off guard. It was only Yoruichi’s reflexes that managed to get her out of the spell’s way; Suì-Fēng had the singed uniform and hair to match her luck. A Flash step later and the captain and lieutenant were clear of the blast. Its fearsome might shook the ground beneath her, sending dirt and sand asunder into the air. 

“ _Good grief, that much damage with no incantation_?” Suì-Fēng scowled, her pride undoubtedly tarnished and by a child no less.

A scoff laced with envy. In the lieutenant’s youth, such mastery and skill were demanded of her; to bring honour not only to her house but to the name Shihouin as well. And to ultimately be out done, prodigy or no, was an unforgivable grievance; at least in her mind. Suì-Fēng moped on the floor of the training hall while she watched her beloved Yoruichi call for Katsumi.

“Katsumi! That’s enough for today!” she called out, her voice faintly echoing, “Bring it in!”

In a moment’s notice, the jovial little girl appeared before her elder shinigami. Arms taut behind her back, Katsumi bobbed up and down out of sheer excitement, eagerly awaiting her mother’s praise. 

“How did I do?”

“You performed magnificently, sweetheart. A solid plan with beautiful execution. Not to mention your use of Utsusemi and a high level kido spell such as Raikoho. Even some Captains have trouble utilizing those techniques.”

“Well, I did learn from the best.” Katsumi proudly announced.

Yoruichi ruffled a loving hand through her hair, “I think it’s more than that but thank you darling. Suì-Fēng? Anything you wish to add?”

Her Lieutenant sat silently for a moment, bowing her head a touch.

“Nothing, My Lady. Katsumi performed… exemplary.” The lieutenant gritted, swallowing a bit of her pride, “But don’t let this get to your head, kid…”

“That a challenge?” The girl smirked.

Suì-Fēng’s mood switched instantly back into the same annoyed grouch she always. Her eyebrows became so furrowed, Katsumi thought they might pop off her face. The younger soul kept her grin, trying desperately not to giggle; teasing Suì-Fēng being a trait Yoruichi more or less approved of. 

“THAT DOES IT! My lady, would you mind if we went another round?” the petite woman hissed.

“Suì-Fēng… We have an Officer’s meeting to attend.” Yoruichi breathed, clearly exhausted by her lieutenant’s temper.

Before Suì-Fēng could retort, Katsumi beat her to the punch, “C’mon, Mom. One quick spar?”

A deep, audible sigh left the Captain’s mouth, “Ughh… Fine. Just one. Take your positions.”

The lieutenant and apprentice stood and faced one another; Suì-Fēng more than ready to showcase the full power of an officer. Yoruichi would act as their referee, hand raised in waiting.

“Begin.” as she chopped her hand.

The two clashed into a heated fistfight, each feinting and striking with lethal efficiency. Suì-Fēng poured her all into every blow in an attempt to finish this battle quickly. But try as she might, Katsumi kept up, parrying every jab and checking every kick she threw. Growing more frustrated by the second, Suì-Fēng’s blows grew more wild. _How can this child possibly keep up with me?_ Her mind vehemently screamed. Meanwhile, Yoruichi witnessed her lieutenant’s anguish in full. If only she could tell Suì-Fēng who this girl was...

Katsumi on the other hand kept her composure, waiting, watching for an opportunity. And it would most surely come. In her fury, Suì-Fēng’s guard had become sloppy, letting Katsumi slip a spinning kick up and through it. Pegging her chin. It was enough to stun the lieutenant, allowing the young girl to sweep her off her feet.

“Enough! The winner is Katsumi.” Yoruichi announced.

In a show of sportsmanship, Katsumi offered a hand to her downed opponent, only for Suì-Fēng to knock it aside. Breaths heavy, the lieutenant shakily rose to her feet. She assumed her fighting stance again, urging Katsumi to continue.

“Again…” was all she could say. _How had she progressed so much in a year?_

Before Katsumi could speak or act, Yoruichi stepped in front of her, shielding her daughter from view. And her lieutenant’s stubbornness quickly turned to acquiesce. Suì-Fēng’s captain stared down upon her, eyes cold and daunting as if a member of Central 46 itself.

“ _Suì-Fēng_. Enough. You have nothing to prove to me so let’s end this before you embarrass yourself further.” Her beloved captain reprimanded, arms crossed.

Avoiding her gaze and keeping her head low, Suì-Fēng relented, “Yes, My Lady…”

Knowing full well she couldn’t fully explain the depths of Katsumi’s heritage nor exploit Rukia’s secrets, Yoruichi sought to dismiss herself and Katsumi. Though it did sting, having to watch a dear friend go through such a pressing mental ordeal. So in an act of sympathy, the captain walked over to her defeated subordinate, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I need to take my daughter home and prepare for this afternoon’s meeting. Can I trust you to do the same?”

“Yes, Lady Yoruichi.” Suì-Fēng spoke, dutiful and precise.

Keeping her voice hushed so Katsumi wouldn’t hear, Yoruichi whispered into her lieutenant’s ear, “Don’t feel ashamed, My daughter is… _Unique_. One day I hope you’ll know what I mean.”

Now, more puzzled than depressed, Suì-Fēng looked up at her Captain. Her grey eyes begged for some level of clarity, but found none as amber looked back. It was a look she’d grown to know and hate. Equal parts wise and misleading. Suì-Fēng picked herself in a huff, while Yoruichi ushered for Katsumi to follow. The poor girl had patiently waited for her elders to conclude their business and was more than ready to return home. Katsumi practically pranced behind her mother, a gleeful hum on her lips.

Though her cheery demeanor didn’t last. Suì-Fēng wouldn’t meet her gaze as she passed by, out of shame or remaining slivers of pride, Katsumi could not tell. It was confusing; she wanted to feel proud of her victory but the way Suì-Fēng looked soured any attempt. The girl stopped briefly, fingers fiddling nervously as she said the only thing she could think to say.

“Sorry.”

  
Suì-Fēng looked back up as Katsumi ran after her mother then vanishing out of the cave altogether. Now alone with her thoughts, the lieutenant bitterly scoffed.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, kid…” fully aware no one could hear her.

* * *

It took practically no time at all for Yoruichi and Katsumi to reach the Shihouin Manor. The past year of these training lessons had been a strange blessing in disguise for the Commander of the Punishment Force. Helping Katsumi grow was inadvertently helping her keep up to par too. Yoruichi felt strong, perhaps even stronger than she had been against the Wandenreich. No sense of falling out of grace as she had over a century beforehand. 

But aside from her own personal growth, she couldn’t help thinking about Katsumi’s. The jovial little girl holding onto her shoulders, that she watched grow since her birth, might very well become one of the strongest Shinigami in the history of the Soul Society. As Katsumi resumed humming, Yoruichi deliberated on how she stacked up to the foremost powerhouses of the Seireitei.

Zaraki and her father were monsters in their own right, but immense as their power was, it lacked any sort of refinement. Refinement Yoruichi had diligently instilled in her student. Katsumi’s reiatsu reserves likely match that of Captain Unohana herself. And while her Tōgetsu may not be a match to Ryujin Jakka or Kyoka Suigetsu, Katsumi’s creativity may yet change that still. But the scariest part was how fast she was progressing. A 10 year old girl had already outclassed the entire Shino academy, mastering Shunpo techniques, Hakuda and Zanjutsu that even took time for Yoruichi to learn. And it was only a matter of time until she learned Shunko… and Bankai.

But that train of thought would have to wait until, at least until after the meeting.

Landing in the courtyard, Yoruichi kneeled down to let Katsumi off before going inside. Apparently, her daughter had energy to spare, bolting off into the foyer with no trouble at all. Where she would bump into another member of her house.

“UNCLE YUSHIRO!” Yoruichi heard Katsumi scream, followed by a loud crash.

The Lady of the Manor rushed inside to investigate the ruckus, only to find Katsumi prancing around a half conscious Yushiro.

“Sister! You’Re BacK!” her little brother managed to say, “HoW diD tHe traINInG gO?”

“Wonderfully, Little brother.” Yoruichi chuckled, “Our little Katsumi will be a Shinigami in no time.”

“tHAT’s gREAT!!”

“Say, Yushiro? Do you mind keeping her company while I attend this Captain’s meeting? I’d rather not have Shinji make comments about me being tardy.”

Unable to speak anymore thanks to the knee to the head courtesy of his niece, but was able to give a thumbs up. Much to his dismay and Katsumi’s delight. So while their retainers iced Yushiro’s head and cleaned up yet another broken vase, Yoruichi went to her room to switch into her more formal Captain’s attire. The baggy sleeves of her Shihakusho and Haori always bothered her, hence why she wore them so little. And already dreading the likely boring proceedings ahead of her, she made her way to the front door.

Yoruichi stood by the foyer, hands tucked in her sleeves as she called out, “Katsumi! I’m leaving now!”

“Coming!” 

The voice started off faint but then materialized along Katsumi, who Flash Stepped into view. Without a second to spare, Katsumi leaped into her mother’s open arms, embracing her as tightly as her arms would allow.

“I’ll be home soon, Okay? Don’t burn the house.” Yoruichi joked lovingly.

“No promises.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

One tender kiss to the cheek later and Yoruichi was off, while Katsumi disappeared back into the Manor.

* * *

  
Yoruichi soared above the Seireitei, feeling the wind and crisp air flow through uniform. The Shinigami very nearly forgot how beautiful the afternoons were here, particularly from such a vantage point. But alas, she drew her gaze towards the first division barracks; her destination. 

The flash goddess nimbly landed upon one of the railings, much to the shock of one Renji Abarai; the shock of her arrival almost made him spill his tea. With a second to catch his breath, he watched as Yoruichi coyly leaned against the very same railing.

“Hey, Renji. Rukia around?”

“Do you always have to appear out of nowhere? And yes, she’s already inside.” Renji griped.

“Lovely. C’mon, before she starts complaining.”

The lieutenant of squad 6 lazily followed his old friend inside, but not before rolling his eyes at her disregard for protocol. Even though she’d been reinstated as Captain of Squad 2 and had been for a decade now, Yoruichi still felt alien walking through the old halls of the first division. As did Renji; it was rare for lieutenants to accompany their captains to such meetings, let alone now, given meetings barely happened at all. The pair walked in silence, until Renji piped up with a pressing question of his.

“Do you know what this meeting is for?” Renji suddenly asked.

“Well, One thing is the exoneration of Kisuke and his reinstatement if that succeeds but I’m not aware of anything else.” Yoruichi explained.

“Is that right? Think they’ll give him back his position as Captain?”

“I don’t know… It’s possible but I don’t see Kurotsuchi taking that lying down.”

A shiver ran down both their spines; Mayuri was more than capable of making cockroaches uncomfortable. He was a genius, no doubt about it, but… the lines he’s willing to cross for his own ends. The otherwise emotionally inept Renji saw Yoruichi’s shoulders tense with the mention of Kisuke. A sharp exhale through his nose prompted the Lady to prod for an answer.

“What are you snorting about?”

“It’s nothing. Just never seen you flustered about anything before. But to think it would about Kisuke of all people.” Renji leered, very much enjoying being on the opposite end of teasing. 

Although a quick jab to his ribs changed his tune just as quickly.

“His banishment was unjust. I’m thankful that others are beginning to see that now…” Yoruichi explained, failing to conceal a smile on the edge of her lips.

The pair made their way through the winding corridors to the Main Hall, avoiding the gawking of unranked Squad members. Renji, still rubbing his side, was glad to see Yoruichi in such high spirits, given the cruel and often unforgiving nature of the Soul Society. 

They reached the entryway to hear the resonant chatter of the other Officers. Most were accounted for; Squads One through Eleven were present, though Rukia was noticeably missing from the roster. Odd, Yoruichi thought to herself but whatever. Yoruichi took her place amongst the rows, beside Byakuya and Toshiro. It was then Head-Captain Kyoraku appeared before the rest of his cohorts, lax as he always was.

“Thank you all for gathering here in such a timely fashion,” Shunsui began, “I’m sure most of the Captains here are aware of the reason for this meeting: the exoneration of one Kisuke Urahara. But before that matter, It’s my honor to introduce the new Captain of Squad 13: Rukia Kuchiki.”

The room filled with officers erupted in shock and surprise as Rukia entered the room, though not yet in an official Haori. Yoruichi and Renji stared at one another in disbelief; somehow she neglected to tell them either of them her ploy.

“Now today is not her official promotion, but as witnessed by myself, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kotetsu, Rukia has completed the Captain’s Proficiency Test. So a big round of applause to our dear Rukia.”

Isane did not meet Yoruichi’s piercing stare, nor did Rukia. Rukia only mouthed a single word to her confidant and husband.

_Surprise._


	9. Carpe Noctem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Yoruichi has waited over a century for has finally come to fruition. Meanwhile, Katsumi learns a staple of her forebearors

“So we are all in agreement?” Shunsui’s voice rose above all other noise in the meeting hall. 

“Yes, Captain Kyoraku.” All his fellow Captains announced in unison.

“Excellent. I will make the appeal to Central 46 as this meeting is adjourned. That being said. Shinji?”

The Captain of Squad 5 recoiled as he felt the collective gaze of his fellow Officers. Among the dozens of furrowed brows and hushed whispers, the former Visoreds shared his confusion. 

“What is it, Shunsui?” Shinji answered tentatively.

The tense atmosphere shifted back towards the Head Captain, save a handful of individuals. Byakuya and Zaraki had long resigned themselves from the content of this meeting. No real surprise there; Byakuya and Kisuke had never been more than mere acquaintances, even before the latter was banished; not to mention the only thing of note had already been discussed. And Zaraki was seldom interested in anything he couldn’t cleave in two, thus their overwhelmingly poignant disinterest. 

But amidst all the idle chatter, the Commander of the Punishment Force drew her attention across the buzzing room.

Since Rukia’s abrupt appointment as the new Captain of Squad 13, Yoruichi hadn’t been able to avoid glaring at her. The petite officer could feel the daggers dragging upon her spine, nervously ignoring her friends golden 

Meanwhile, Shunsui lazily scratched the bottom of his chin before beginning again, “I will need you and the others to provide testimony if that’s alright. Central 46, as some in here of you may know, has always been... fickle.”

Surprise dotted the Visored’s eyes, as it did with the rest of his cohorts. Before Shinji could respond to the plea, Kensei stepped out of formation alongside Rojuro, Lisa, and Mashiro. They all took to one knee, bowing their heads low and gracefully.

“We would be honoured, Head Captain Kyoraku.”

“Well, there you have it.” Shinji spoke on all their behalf. 

With a gentle clap and his trade grin, Shunsui rose up in delight, “Wonderful! And with that, this meeting is concluded. Please take the time to enjoy the rest of the day. I know I will.”

Nanao almost instinctively groaned as Shunsui sauntered his way out of the hall; to find another gourd of sake no doubt. The young woman diligently followed her Uncle out of the hall, resisting the fervent urge to scold him or worse. Instead, her grip tightened around her asauchi; a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed. Shinji and the other Visored watched a bead of sweat flow down the Head Captain’s cheek; stifled chuckles here and there.

With no pending concerns or world ending threats to deal with, the majority of those in attendance were more than happy to oblige Shunsui’s advice. One by one, the Shinigami left to live out another mundane evening in the Seireitei. A seemingly unending drawback of the peace they’d won; at least for those who survived. It should’ve been a thing of the past, yet a piece of embedded itself in everyone that lived to speak of it. 

But no longer able to distance herself, Rukia looked up to see a very conflicted Yoruichi a few meters away. The elder Shinigami had her arms crossed and brows furrowed; not quite angry… more so disappointed. Rukia dared to fake a grin, only for Yoruichi’s lips to purse even tighter. Rukia saw her friend speak and watched Suì-Fēng bow and disappear. Neither were sure of where to start as the tension visibly thickened. 

Yet once again, Renji’s ineptness came in handy. In her vacant thoughts, she hadn’t heard him sneak up behind her. Rukia’s attention turned to her husband, who was busy giving her a congratulatory kiss on the cheek.

“Hey _Captain_... let’s get out of here. This place is getting drabber by the second.” accompanied by a sly grin, “We need to celebrate your promotion after all…”

Rukia felt his chin slide over her shoulder. She very much knew what he was implying and she had no energy to entertain the idea. Deep down, a part of her even felt disgusted by the thought. Without even the courtesy of looking at him, Rukia shut down any notion of her going home.

“Actually, Renji. I… need to speak to Yoruichi for a moment so you can go on ahead.” Rukia’s voice grew cold, wavering in her friend’s judgment.

“Oh… okay.” Renji said, those three syllables laden in disappointment, “Will you be long?”

“Maybe. I’m not too sure.” another frigid response, “I’ll try not to be.”

This time Rukia looks at him, faking another smile, only to see him turn away in defeat. The sly grin upon his face all but faded. And never more so than now did she regret saying yes. In an obligatory attempt to lift his spirits, Rukia caressed his cheek and delivered a warm kiss to the other. The beginnings of another smile curled at his lips.

“Have some patience.” A bit of cheek to seal the deal. Lucky for Rukia, it worked.

Her Husband left with his head held high, while Rukia finally had the freedom to talk. Isane had resolved herself to stay as well, ushering Kiyone back to the Squad 4 Barracks moments before. The three women converged in the center of the barren hall, the creaking walls their only audience. Yoruichi’s pose relented as a hefty sigh passed her lips.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I would’ve…” Rukia began, “but in all honesty, this whole situation was a bit spontaneous.”

Yoruichi’s eyebrow peaked, “How do you mean?”

The little woman shuffled uncomfortably, intertwining her fingers together.

“Because of the circumstances more or less.” Rukia explained, “With Captain’s Ukitake’s passing, Squad 13 has been without one for quite some time now. And common knowledge of my Bankai only recently came to light. Thus making me the sole candidate for the position.”

“Why didn't you ask for me as a witness then?” Yoruichi whispered, “I would’ve made the time.”

“Yoruichi,” Isane piped up, “you’re a skilled healer but Rukia’s Bankai is… volatile. As you know, one tiny misstep could very well kill her. As Captain of Squad 4, I felt it necessary to be present in case the worst happened.”

With only her pride as a healer tarnished, Yoruichi ceased her pseudo interrogation and embraced a very surprised Rukia. Though eventually, Rukia would reciprocate. She felt Yoruichi pull away just enough for them to look into each other’s eyes. The disappointment that had been there before was replaced by joy.

“Congratulations, Captain.” Yoruichi said sincerely. “I didn’t get to say it before.”

“Thank you… and I’m sorry for keeping it a secret.”

“Me too.” Isane chimed in again before bear hugging them both.

Rukia let herself enjoy the warm embrace of her confidants; at least until she couldn’t breathe.   
And a few coughs later, Yoruichi had more questions in mind, “What about your lieutenant? Are there any candidates?”

“None. The position is vacant for now. Though I do have one idea...”

“Who?”

The look Rukia gave her in response… the longing in her eyes was telling enough. Of course she thought of him. He was more than qualified and having him here in the Seireitei would be a dream come true. But in the end, it wouldn't be much more than that: a dream. And to entertain it would only make Rukia suffer. Yoruichi wanted to say that, but a pinch on her waist drew her attention. A quick swivel to her right revealed it to be Isane, who was shaking her head. Let her believe, Isane’s expression spoke in her stead.

“Yoruichi?” Rukia suddenly asked “How is my daughter? Is eating correctly? What about her training? I hope you aren’t pushing her too hard...”

“Rukia! Relax. Katsumi’s doing fine, incredible even.” her old friend interrupted.

“Really?” a flicker of hope sparked in her violet eyes.

“She’s growing stronger by the day, stronger than what I thought was possible. Katsumi’s already mastering all the basic skills of a shinigami. She even beat Suì-Fēng in hand to hand a few hours ago before the meeting. It probably won’t be long until Katsumi asks me to teach her Bankai…”

Rukia could hardly believe a word. Seeing Katsumi had achieved Shikai was already monumental on its own, but Bankai? Katsumi was still so young… let alone the fact she defeated a hakuda master in Suì-Fēng. It was phenomenal, albeit a touch frightening. If only Rukia had the chance to see her flourish; if only she hadn’t been so cowardly. Grief weighed heavily on her heart, a thing her confidants noticed.

“Hey…” Yoruichi tugged at Rukia’s haori, “What do you say we have a small party at my home to celebrate your promotion? It has been a while since you’ve last come over.”

A diminutive chuckle escaped Rukia’s lungs, “Yes. if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is.”

With something to look forward to, the 3 Captains finally departed the First division. Rukia was elated to have another chance to be with her firstborn. All the business of her promotion had siphoned away the majority of her free time. Endless infuriating tasks that demanded her attention. Byakuya’s expectations had skyrocketed and Ichika always wanted to be by her side. And now, she had to endure her husband’s affection till then.

She loved Renji, she did… but not in the way he desired; not in the way he deserved. Rukia   
couldn’t fulfill him and vice versa. A horrible loop she linked herself to. Why did she say yes?

***

A flash raced from building to building, its silhouette barely visible amidst the shadows. Yoruichi’s heart fluttered in anticipation, leaping with one of her strides. She felt silly; blushing like a schoolgirl at the thought of her beloved, but it couldn’t be helped. At last, she wouldn’t need to slip away to the living world under the guise of hollow slaying. Kisuke would be no further than an arm’s length away. Hopefully Katsumi wouldn’t pry…

But then the guilt hit her.

Yoruichi realized she had achieved what Rukia painfully yearned for this past decade. Seeing her friend wane by the day, clinging to the idea that Ichigo would one day be hers. It was… onerous and then some. She regretted not opposing Isane in the meeting hall, it may have spared them all a fair amount of trouble if she had. But with her manor in sight, those ever lingering thoughts would have to wait.

The Lady of Clan Shihouin whisked her staff away before any of them could waste her time with outdated mandatory customs. 

Luckily, no one ambushed her upon entering the foyer; the halls decorated in the dwindling light of the early evening. The captain let her haori slunk to the floor; stretching every inch of her petite frame, feeling the satisfying pop of her joints before searching for Katsumi. Or rather she would have, if her daughter hadn’t been lured by her routine stretches.

Yoruichi suddenly heard and felt the faint clambering of feet echoing down the empty hallways. Kicking off her sandals, Yoruichi sauntered her way inside, peering around for the source of the noise. The sound grew louder and louder, accompanied by giggles and snickers until at last Katsumi swerved around a corner.

“MAMA!” the girl roared while charging at full speed.

Arms wide open, Yoruichi caught her daughter with a swing before bringing her in for a hug, “Hey, Sweetie. Miss me?”

“Mhmm. I thought you said the meeting wouldn’t take that long?” Katsumi griped.

“I thought so too, but it involved an… old friend of mine, Kisuke.” her mother explained, a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

Immediately, the young soul peeked an eyebrow alongside a devilish smirk. Her violet eyes bore the same amount of cheek as Rukia; perceptive little devil. 

“Mom, you never told me you had a boyfriend…”

“My love life isn’t any concern of yours.” Yoruichi scoffed, ruffling her daughter’s hair.

The girl laughed again, fixing her bangs and braid. Opportunities to tease her mother were few and far between, so it was important to capitalize on every single one. Though it was weird to see her composed mother so flushed. 

Yoruichi readjusted herself while Katsumi continued to sneer, “ ** _Anyway_** … have you eaten yet?”

“Mhmm. Ate some curry a while ago with Uncle Yushiro.” Katsumi beamed, arms behind her back.

“Good. Because it’s getting late. Get ready for bed.” 

The older soul watched as that sentence instantly made her daughter begin to sulk, “What?! But i’m not even tired!”

“Too bad. We’re starting early tomorrow and I don’t want to hear any complaining about it in the morning”

Katsumi huffed and puffed, but ultimately her grievances fell on deaf ears. It took half the trip to her bedroom for her to acquiesce, her normal stride reduced to a slow amble. She followed close behind Yoruichi, who herself was pondering on the days ahead. If Katsumi was already this discerning, then how much longer would this whole charade last? It would only take a good, genuine look to realize the truth. Their eyes, their mannerisms, the chappie obsession; they were far too similar for no one to notice.

Rukia’s insistence and continuous involvement wasn’t helping either. Yoruichi felt like a fool for enabling this situation but at the same time, how could she not? She’d been by her friend’s side every step of the pregnancy; been by Katsumi’s side ever since she drew her first few breaths. How could anyone truly keep mother and child separate from one another?

But the future had yet to be; the one saving grace. Now, it only took some degree of preparation for that day…

Lost in her internal rant, Yoruichi very nearly walked past Katsumi’s room. Thankfully, a tug at her shihakusho prevented such a thing. Snapped out of her trance, the Captain looked over to her daughter.

“Did you forget where it is?” Katsumi said jokingly.

“No, just thinking about some things…” a half answer.

“ _Like?_ ” 

“Like which binding spells you need to work on. Now get inside.”

Katsumi watched her mother slide her door open, gesturing for her to enter. A quick, yet innocent roll of her eyes had both of them chuckling. Yoruichi leaned against the doorframe while her daughter got ready. 

Brush teeth? Done. Change into something comfortable? Done. Katsumi somersaulted toward her enormous mattress, and then sat quietly on the edge of it. Confused by this, her mother came closer to see her twiddling her thumbs; a telltale sign of something being on her mind.

“You okay, Sweetie?” Yoruichi asked in earnest.

The girl shifted, her eyes lazily looked about before meeting her mother’s, “So… when are you gonna teach me about Shunko and Bankai?”

Golden eyes grew wide. _I just had to tempt fate, didn’t I?_ Yoruichi’s mind lamented. It took a moment to clear the initial shock of the question, but the Captain managed to answer.

“Katsumi… it’s still far too early for you to be learning about those.”

“Why? I’ve learned everything else there is to know. I even beat Suì-Fēng.”

Yoruichi took a seat beside her daughter, stroking her hair lovingly.

“I know and I’m very proud of that. But Bankai and Shunko aren’t simple techniques that can be learned in a matter of days. Bankai takes years of training to even achieve, let alone master. While Shunko is arguably even more dangerous; its power would be far more than you know how to handle right now. I can’t risk you getting hurt, no matter how talented you are.”

Katsumi looked into her mother’s eye to see if she meant what she said, “Really?”

“Really.” She reassured, “So instead of focusing on what you can’t do, try perfecting what you do know. Now try to get some sleep. I wasn’t kidding when I said your binding spells needed practice.”

Katsumi’s arms wrapped around her mother for a tight hug, a hug that didn’t go unreciprocated. She felt her mother deliver a kiss to her forehead before getting up to get some sleep herself. The door creaked as it slid open, while yoruichi said one last thing.

“Goodnight, Katsumi. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

***

Katsumi eyelids grew heavy as fatigue took over. Tossing and turning, foolishly fighting the urge. But the softness of her covers and the gentleness of the moonlight betrayed her intent. Slowly, she felt herself drift off and a voice she knew called from the abyss. 

She recognized it as the voice echoed, becoming louder with every reverberation. At last, Katsumi awoke in a place she hadn’t been for some time. Sitting up on a green slope, she traipsed a hand over the blades of grass. The young soul felt fresh dew against her palm, then looked up to see the horizon of a city she still didn’t know. Tall, oddly shaped buildings beyond the gentle rushing water of the river before her. And that bridge, looming ominously in the distance. 

The world of her Zanpakuto.

As if almost on cue, Katsumi heard the voice again; closer this time. Swivelling her head left, Katsumi saw its source. Standing on the edge of the bank was Tōgetsu, smiling with that warm, familiar smile.

“Hello, Katsumi.”

The young soul ran and hugged the spirit of her blade, overjoyed to see her again. Mirroring katsumi’s affection, kneeling against the sand so the girl wouldn’t need to jump.

“Tōgetsu! What are yo- I mean… what am I doing here?”

“I figured we were overdue for a chat.” Tōgetsu mused with an almost motherly tone, “You’ve grown in strength since last we met.”

“Yeahh…” Katsumi beamed, never displeased by compliments, “I’ve been training a lot. Got most of the basics figured out but… I’ve actually been wanting to learn Bankai, but my mother is, ummm what’s the word? Hesitant, i think.”

In a worrisome tone, Tōgetsu prodded for her to reiterate her desire, “Bankai, you say?”

The calming presence of her zanpakuto slowly eroded into one of deep concern; giving her a look her mother typically gave. Tōgetsu rashly stood up, confusing a still jovial Katsumi. The girl watched as her zanpakuto meandered closer to the water’s edge, the stream inches from her sandals. Katsumi joined her, pulling at her sleeve in a meek attempt to see if something was amiss.

Tōgetsu, after what felt like a small eternity, finally faced her master, “I believe i share your mother’s sentiment. Tell me, what did she say regarding Bankai?”

“It takes a long time to achieve it. That’s about it.”

A deep hum stirred in Tōgetsu’s throat; a guttural sound Katsumi didn’t like.

“Well, she avoided most of the details… You see Bankai takes time for a reason. A Shinigami must first have a deep, unbreakable bond with their zanpakuto. And through that bond, must summon their zanpakuto into the real world and best them in combat.”

“Is that really how it works?” Katsumi said in disbelief, “that’s a little weird.”

“Yes, it is. But in order for you to reach that point, we must grow.”

The spirit felt a small hand encompass her own followed by a simple question.

“How?”

“First and foremost, I must teach you the most quintessential technique in our arsenal.”

Without giving Katsumi the time to ask more nonsense questions, Tōgetsu pulled a blade out from seemingly thin air. The young soul recognized the heavy blade as her shikai and gazed at its form as Tōgetsu lifted it high into the air. In mere moments, reiatsu swirled around the spirit; immense and powerful. Katsumi witnessed as the pressure intensified, the bands lining the inside of the sword glow a bright silver.

It wasn't until the last band glowed with impunity that Tōgetsu cleaved blade and arm, sending out an enormous slash of energy. The slash absolutely bisected the bridge dozens of feet away, leaving Katsumi no other option but to stare in awe.

Blade still billowing from the release, Tōgetsu spoke yet again, “This ability is the basis of our strength. And it will be stronger still when you say its name. Do you know it?”

Katsumi closed her eyes, searching her mind for an answer. In that time her consciousness briefly returned to the real world. Half asleep, she mumbled the words.

“ _Getsuga… Tenshou…_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, has it actually been over a month? My sincere apologies, the days really have been blending together.
> 
> I was a bit unsure how long i wanted this chapter to be and genuinely debated cutting it in half.
> 
> But despite my serious lack of a schedule, I hope y'all enjoy.


End file.
